L'éclair et l'étoile
by Nais
Summary: La Soul Society, harcelée par Aizen, court à sa perte. Il lui faudrait un miracle. Le capitaine Kuchiki, parti en mission, en est bien conscient. Il ne s’attend cependant pas à tomber sur le miracle en question. Ni à en tomber amoureux.
1. Chapter 1

Quelques petites infos préalables : il s'agit d'une romance, puisque je suis une incurable romantique. Cependant je l'ai accompagnée d'un scénario que j'espère suffisamment intéressant pour retenir votre attention ! J'ai glissé quelques scènes d'actions, mais ce n'est pas mon point fort. Par contre j'ai mis autant de touches d'humour que possible, notamment dans les dialogues, parce que c'est quelque chose qui me paraît indispensable (enfin il faut aussi que vous trouviez ça drôle, maintenant, c'est pas non plus gagné d'avance !).

Je situe l'histoire dans une sorte de parenthèse que je me suis permise de créer, après la trahison d'Aizen, entre l'arc de la Soul Society et celui du Hueco Mundo ; pas de spoilers, donc.

Le titre : la hantise de tout auteur. Soyez indulgents… Du coup j'ai fait court, ça limite les dégâts. L'éclair, bien sûr, c'est Byakuya, puisque « Bya » signifie éclair en japonais. Quant à l'étoile vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous laisse la découvrir…

xXxXxXx

**L'éclair et l'étoile**

xXxXxXx

**Chapitre premier**

Le capitaine Kuchiki se dirigeait lentement vers la salle du Conseil. Il aurait pu utiliser le shunpô pour s'y rendre, comme à l'accoutumée, mais il avait envie de marcher. Son pas était calme, son visage impassible ; cependant il était réellement préoccupé. Les choses allaient mal. Elles n'avaient fait qu'empirer depuis la triple trahison d'Aizen et de ses complices, près d'un an plus tôt. Les intrusions de hollows s'étaient rapidement multipliées, des hollows toujours plus maléfiques, toujours plus puissants. Puis les hollows avaient cessé d'attaquer ; pour laisser place aux menos grande. Quelques-uns au début, puis les attaques s'étaient rapprochées. A présent il ne se passait pas plus de trois jours sans qu'on signale la présence de menos dans un secteur ou l'autre du Rukongai, jusqu'à quatre en même temps.

Aizen menait une guerre d'usure, et le Gotei 13, désorganisé, se contentait de parer les coups. Pas une seule offensive n'avait été menée contre le Hueco Mundo depuis six mois et le fiasco total de la dernière. Aizen avait les mains libres pour préparer… Dieu seul savait quoi, mais le capitaine Kuchiki craignait que la Soul Society ne l'apprenne que trop tard. Il ignorait même si le Commandant Yamamoto avait une stratégie précise en tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Byakuya Kuchiki doutait de l'efficacité de sa hiérarchie. Le Gotei 13 avait été berné et manipulé, et maintenant il en était réduit à défendre la Soul Society sans chercher à reprendre l'avantage.

Toutes les divisions déploraient des pertes, en particulier la 11ème. Kenpachi était fou de rage. La 6ème division avait perdu une douzaine d'hommes, et un autre était porté disparu depuis hier. Byakuya serra les lèvres. Un gamin prometteur, tout juste sorti de l'Académie. Probablement mort, sans quoi il serait rentré de sa permission. Il avait dû commettre une imprudence, mais cela surprenait le capitaine : tout le monde était sur ses gardes, ces derniers temps.

Byakuya pénétra dans la salle du Conseil. Il était très légèrement en retard mais il n'était pas le dernier, il manquait encore Kyoraku, évidemment. Celui-ci arriva tranquillement quelques minutes plus tard. Il souriait comme d'habitude, mais il semblait fatigué et son regard ne pétillait plus comme avant. Tout le monde était éprouvé.

Les dix capitaines étaient présents. Yamamoto prit la parole. « Vous aurez tous noté qu'aucune division n'a été envoyée au combat depuis presque une semaine », déclara-t-il. « Pourtant les intrusions n'ont pas cessé ; mais il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, veuillez exposer la situation. »

Mayuri Kurotsuchi s'avança. « Les instruments de contrôle du Bureau de recherche et de développement scientifique continuent de détecter des apparitions de menos, à intervalles réguliers, trois fois cette semaine pour être précis. Puis ils disparaissent, rapidement. Leur signal s'éteint, purement et simplement. » Kurotsuchi marqua une courte pause. « Nous en sommes réduits aux hypothèses. Soit ils retournent dans le Hueco Mundo sans avoir attaqué, ce qui paraît peu probable. De plus, ils apparaissent en groupe, puis disparaissent un par un. Ce qui nous amène à la seconde hypothèse : ils sont éliminés. Mais pas par nous. Et par… quelque chose qui échappe à nos systèmes de repérage. »

Yamamoto se tourna vers le capitaine de la 2ème division. « Soi Fong ? »

Elle s'avança à son tour. Son visage était plus fermé que jamais. « Malheureusement, tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que nous ne savons pratiquement rien. Les forces spéciales se sont rendues sur place à chaque fois, aussi vite que possible. Il n'y avait personne. Des impacts de doomblasts, aucune trace des menos, et aucun reiatsu résiduel. Ce qui signifie que la chose ou la personne qui intervient n'utilise pas l'énergie spirituelle. »

Kenpachi grogna. « Pas possible. Les menos, ça se dézingue à coup d'énergie spirituelle. » Puis il sourit. « En tout cas, le gus qui fait ça doit être vachement balèze… »

Soi Fong le toisa, agressive. « Je vous en prie, capitaine Kenpachi. Faites-nous part de votre théorie, puisque la mienne ne vous satisfait pas. »

Byakuya coupa court à la querelle. « Où et quand le phénomène a-t-il eu lieu pour la dernière fois ? »

Ce fut Kurotsuchi qui répondit. « Hier matin, secteur 59 ».

Byakuya hocha la tête. « Kashiwa, le membre de ma division porté disparu, était en permission dans le 59ème secteur hier. » Il regarda Yamamoto. « Commandant, je souhaiterais être envoyé sur place si cela se reproduit. »

Soi Fong protesta. « C'est du ressort de la 2ème division ! Et si vous vous retrouvez face à une demi-douzaine de menos ? Ça ne nous avancera pas à…» Byakuya la fixa, et elle s'interrompit malgré elle. La peste soit de ce Kuchiki et de son regard réfrigérant. Pour se redonner une contenance, elle se tourna vers Yamamoto. « Commandant ? »

Yamamoto prit le temps de la réflexion. Puis il trancha. « Le capitaine Kuchiki ira seul et ne recherchera pas l'affrontement avec l'ennemi. Capitaine, si vous découvrez qui est responsable de l'élimination des menos, vous prendrez les mesures qui vous paraîtront appropriées. » Il se leva. « Nous avons fini. »

A cet instant, une alarme discrète se fit entendre. Kurotsuchi jeta un œil à un petit appareil fixé à son poignet. « Intrusion de menos dans le secteur 63 », déclara-t-il. Yamamoto voulut se tourner vers Byakuya ; mais il n'était plus là.

xXxXxXx

Lya était étendue dans l'herbe, les bras en croix, et regardait défiler les nuages. Elle aimait bien regarder défiler les nuages. Est-ce que ça méritait de figurer sur sa liste ? Elle réfléchit. Elle avait décidé d'être plutôt sélective, et de ne mettre sur sa liste que les trucs qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup. Du coup elle était là depuis une semaine, et il n'y avait que deux choses sur sa liste ; les levers et les couchers de soleil, et les cascades. Alors, les nuages ? Non. C'était sympa, mais pas à ce point.

« Tiens, celui-là il me fait penser à … un petit gâteau avec une cerise dessus. » Elle ouvrit la main, et un gâteau surmonté d'une cerise se matérialisa dans sa paume. Elle s'assit et le contempla. Elle n'avait pas faim. Il fallait qu'elle mange, pourtant. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis hier matin. A cause du jeune homme. A contrecœur, elle commença à grignoter le gâteau. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir, cette nuit, et elle s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle était en sueur, son cœur battait à toute allure et le visage du jeune homme dansait devant ses yeux. Ce devait être ce qu'on appelait un cauchemar. Son premier cauchemar.

Elle avala une autre bouchée avec difficulté. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser déstabiliser comme ça. L'important c'était sa mission et il y aurait sans doute d'autres victimes ; elle ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde. « Mais j'essaierai », se dit-elle. « C'est ma raison d'être. Possible ou pas, si je n'essaie pas de toutes mes forces, plus rien n'a de sens. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Secteur 63. Ils étaient cinq. « Cinq ! Voilà qui va me changer les idées. Je ne vais pas les louper, ces espèces de saloperies. » Elle se leva et disparut.

xXxXxXx

Byakuya s'arrêta à la lisière du secteur 63. Il avait poussé ses capacités en shunpô jusqu'à leur limite, et il était légèrement essoufflé. Il s'efforça de dissimuler son reiatsu, puis se concentra pour localiser les menos. Cinq, au sud-ouest, assez loin. Il allait se remettre en route, quand il se figea. Quelque chose d'autre venait d'apparaître, tout près des menos, semblait-il. Une présence d'une intensité inouïe. Les instruments de mesure de Kurotsuchi avaient loupé ça ? Les forces spéciales aussi ?

Effectivement, ça n'était pas un reiatsu. C'était difficile à définir, puissant mais presque… doux à percevoir ; différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il ignorait totalement ce que ça pouvait être. Mais face à cinq menos, ça ne ferait pas long feu. Il s'élança.

xXxXxXx

Lya se matérialisa juste devant les monstres. Le premier baissa la tête vers elle. Il leva le pied pour l'écraser comme un insecte, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où elle était passée, et il disparut dans un éclair éblouissant.

« L'effet de surprise, ça marche à tous les coups », pensa Lya. « Faut croire que j'ai vraiment pas l'air dangereuse. » A présent que les autres avaient compris qu'elle l'était, le combat pouvait commencer. Elle s'éleva à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol.

« Bon, en termes de stratégie, quel est celui que j'ai intérêt à frapper en premier ? » Elle esquiva les immenses griffes qui battaient l'air autour d'elle. « Oh, celui-là. Il a vraiment une tête épouvantable. »

Elle renforça le bouclier qui l'enveloppait puis s'immobilisa pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Les coups pleuvaient sur elle sans l'atteindre, ricochant sur le champ de force. Elle laissa le pouvoir affluer, et écarta les bras. Son corps s'entoura d'un halo lumineux de plus en plus intense. Quand elle sentit que la puissance était suffisante, elle se mit en mouvement. Evitant les coups de griffes, elle se rapprochait petit à petit de son but. Elle se retrouva à quelques mètres du menos grande qu'elle avait pris pour cible ; elle inspira un grand coup et se jeta sur lui, droit vers le trou béant qui s'ouvrait au milieu de sa poitrine. Elle le traversa de part en part. Le menos s'immobilisa, et se mit à irradier à son tour ; puis il disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles.

Lya frissonna. « Je ne m'y ferai jamais. C'est répugnant. »

Les trois menos restants chargeaient leurs doomblasts. « Ah quand même. On me prend au sérieux. Je vous attends, les cauchemars ambulants. Pas d'otage, aujourd'hui. Juste vous et moi. »

Comme par un fait exprès, ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle perçut le reiatsu qui approchait. Une énergie puissante, bien dissimulée mais difficile à masquer. Les menos tournèrent la tête ; ils avaient senti, eux aussi. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Lya et firent feu, tous les trois en même temps. Lya évita un tir et encaissa les deux autres en grimaçant. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que deux menos la visaient à nouveau, tandis que le troisième bifurquait dans la direction du nouvel arrivant.

« Non ! » cria Lya. Elle esquiva de justesse les deux tirs, regardant désespérément le menos s'éloigner. « Je dois les attirer tous loin d'ici ! Il va faire des victimes, à commencer par l'abruti qui approche ! » Elle réfléchit à toute allure. Oui, ça, ça pouvait marcher.

Surveillant les deux menos qui s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer, elle projeta un puissant éclair de lumière vers le troisième. Il vacilla, s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Alors que le plus proche d'elle tirait, Lya affaiblit délibérément son bouclier. Le tir de doomblast l'atteint à la hanche, et elle se laissa tomber à terre, avec un cri qui n'était pas feint. « Merde ! Ça fait mal ! » Le troisième menos sembla hésiter, puis fit marche arrière. Un adversaire blessé, ça changeait la donne. Autant achever celui-là avant de s'attaquer à l'autre.

Lya se releva et tituba en arrière. Elle en rajoutait pas mal. « C'est ça, regardez, me voilà toute vulnérable… » Elle commença à s'éloigner, de plus en plus vite, feignant la fuite. Les menos la suivirent. Elle laissa plusieurs tirs atteindre son bouclier, afin qu'ils croient qu'elle n'arrivait plus à esquiver. « Ça marche. Il y en a un qui me doit une fière chandelle. » Elle fit volte-face et fonça vers l'est, entraînant les monstres avec elle.

xXxXxXx

Fin du premier chapitre, je me contente de planter le décor ! Prochaine étape, la rencontre. Classique.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai besoin de vous. C'est que je débute, moi. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous trouvé ça suffisamment accrocheur ? Cela vous donne-t-il envie de connaître la suite ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux**

Byakuya était sûr qu'il y avait cinq menos grande quelques instants plus tôt. Mais à l'évidence il n'y en avait plus que trois, il le sentait. Cela avait très probablement un rapport avec les deux éclairs de lumière qu'il avait aperçus, bien que cela paraisse difficile à expliquer. Et depuis peu, l'intensité de la présence qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier avait faibli. De plus elle s'éloignait, et les menos aussi. Il accéléra.

Il s'arrêta à une certaine distance du lieu de l'affrontement. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à tout, cependant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux défiait l'imagination. Trois menos gigantesques tiraient quasiment à bout portant sur une fine silhouette suspendue entre ciel et terre ; mais leurs tirs ne semblaient pas l'atteindre.

Pour l'instant. Son espérance de vie n'apparaissait pas très enviable. « Cet individu est la réponse à nos questions. » Il devait donc l'aider, mais attaquer seul trois menos, sans aucune information sur la nature et les intentions de la personne à secourir, aurait été stupide. Attirer leur attention suffirait dans un premier temps, avant qu'ils ne parviennent à pulvériser leur cible.

Byakuya s'approcha quelque peu, et leva un bras. « 33ème technique du hadô », énonça-t-il. « Soukatsui. » Un puissant flux d'énergie jaillit de sa main et frappa le sol entre les trois monstres, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Byakuya allait s'approcher davantage, quand une forme émergea du nuage et se planta devant lui. Une jeune femme. Elle écarta les bras, et il sentit qu'un écran protecteur les enveloppait tous les deux. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait diffuser une étrange lumière, et l'énergie qui émanait d'elle faisait légèrement flotter ses vêtements et ses cheveux, comme si la gravité ne l'affectait pas ; par ailleurs, elle avait l'air absolument furieuse.

« Elle est d'une beauté stupéfiante », pensa Byakuya, en se demandant instantanément comment il pouvait avoir une pensée aussi inutile à un moment pareil. L'incroyable apparition ouvrit la bouche et s'adressa à lui.

« Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?! Ça vaut bien la peine que je me fasse à moitié carboniser pour les éloigner de vous ! L'instinct de survie, vous connaissez ? Dégagez de là ! TOUT DE SUITE !! »

Byakuya accusa légèrement le coup. Il y avait néanmoins une explication ; l'énigmatique jeune femme, confrontée à la certitude de sa mort imminente, avait visiblement perdu l'esprit. L'instant ne se prêtait idéalement à la discussion, dans la mesure notamment où les trois menos avaient récupéré leurs repères et se dirigeaient vers eux. Byakuya s'efforça néanmoins de communiquer sur un mode rationnel.

« Vous êtes en difficulté. Vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Il se demanda si elle n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge.

« Je n'ai PAS besoin d'aide ! J'ai besoin qu'on me laisse me battre tranquillement, sans civils ni shinigamis dans les pattes ! C'est tellement difficile à comprendre ? Cela qui va être en difficulté dans dix secondes, c'est vous, alors disparaissez de ma vue et en vitesse, pendant que je les retiens ! »

Complètement folle. Mais même compte tenu de cela, il se sentait quelque peu vexé. De plus, il n'avait pas souvenir qu'on se soit jamais adressé à lui de la sorte. Cela dit, elle était certes agressive mais certainement pas hostile, puisqu'elle semblait faire une fixation sur sa sécurité.

« Sans vouloir vous contrarier davantage, je devrais pouvoir me défendre par mes propres moyens. »

La jeune femme parut remarquer son haori pour la première fois.

« Oh. Un capitaine. » Elle sembla prendre une décision, et se tourna vers les menos.

« Vous prenez celui de gauche, » ordonna-t-elle. « Je m'occupe des deux autres, et pour l'amour du ciel, tenez vous en à ça ! »

Avant qu'il ait pu rétorquer, elle avait relâché le champ de force et s'élevait tout en fonçant vers l'ennemi.

Les trois menos fondirent sur elle, et Byakuya s'élança aussitôt pour contrer l'attaque. Il enchaîna deux sorts de hadô pour aveugler et immobiliser l'un d'eux, puis se saisit de son zanpakutô « Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura », murmura-t-il. Les innombrables éclats issus de sa lame s'abattirent sur son adversaire, qui s'affaissa. Simultanément, Byakuya perçut un éclair violent juste derrière lui, mais ne il ne pouvait pas se retourner. Il leva la main pour diriger à nouveau la myriade de lames sur le menos, qui s'effondra et disparut avant de toucher le sol.

Byakuya se retourna, prêt à attaquer de nouveau, mais s'immobilisa. La jeune femme n'était plus face à deux menos mais à un seul, et semblait entière. Puis elle s'illumina brusquement et se jeta sur le monstre. Et elle le _traversa_. Le menos grande parut s'éclairer de l'intérieur, puis il se désintégra.

Estomaqué, Byakuya regarda la jeune femme perdre de l'altitude et se poser doucement. Ce qu'il venait de voir, c'était… Et les autres menos ? Ils étaient cinq au départ. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas… Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il réalisa soudain qu'elle était très pâle. Elle vacilla et porta la main à sa hanche, le visage crispé. Puis elle bascula. Byakuya apparut près d'elle juste à temps pour la retenir par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe. Son contact provoqua chez lui un choc très étrange. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il la toucha, et se débattit brièvement en poussant un cri, comme surprise. Elle le fixa d'un air incrédule qu'il ne comprit pas, puis elle perdit conscience.

xXxXxXx

Byakuya déposa délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit. Il avait rejoint le Seiretei aussi vite que son shunpô le lui permettait. Plus tard, il se demanderait pourquoi il n'avait pas conduit la blessée auprès du capitaine Unohana ; inexplicablement, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il l'avait ramenée chez lui, comme si c'était le seul choix logique.

Cela dit, il avait une très bonne maîtrise des différentes techniques de soin du kidô. Il détermina rapidement qu'elle n'était atteinte qu'à la hanche ; par ailleurs, son état général n'était pas excessivement alarmant. Elle semblait surtout épuisée. Il lui retira ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Le tissu était surprenant, léger mais résistant. Elle portait des sous-vêtements dont la matière lui semblait également inconnue. Sa brûlure était sérieuse ; mais bon sang, elle avait reçu un tir de doomblast ! Elle aurait dû être réduite en cendres impalpables.

Etonnamment, la blessure paraissait parfaitement saine. Il semblait cependant plus sage de la désinfecter avant toute chose ; Byakuya alla chercher le produit adapté ainsi qu'une compresse. Bien qu'elle soit inconsciente, l'opération serait très pénible. Il humecta la compresse et l'appliqua sur la plaie. Elle tressaillit violemment et cria, en tentant maladroitement d'éloigner sa main de sa hanche. Byakuya maintint la compresse en place mais son visage se crispa. Il aurait détesté faire subir ça à quiconque, mais la voir souffrir lui était quasiment insupportable, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il posa doucement son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle s'apaisa un peu à son contact, et il se détendit en même temps qu'elle.

Il retira la compresse, et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il faillit en faire de même. Il appliqua délicatement sa main sur la brûlure et invoqua un sort de guérison. Elle sursauta mais ne cria pas ; au contraire, au bout de quelques instants, elle poussa un nouveau soupir, très différent du premier, et un sourire à peine esquissé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Byakuya réalisa alors qu'il lui caressait légèrement l'épaule pour la calmer, et retira vivement sa main. Elle gémit, fronça les sourcils et s'agita faiblement. Byakuya hésita, perplexe. Puis il reposa sa main sur elle, et elle se détendit.

Il poursuivit le processus de soin, tout en maintenant un contact physique avec elle. Il était forcé de l'avouer, elle le troublait particulièrement. Evidemment, elle était extrêmement belle, plutôt dévêtue, et elle soupirait doucement à son contact. Il avait cependant dépassé les affres de l'adolescence depuis deux bonnes centaines d'années, et il pouvait faire face à la situation avec tout le calme nécessaire. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

Il appliqua finalement un onguent sur la blessure, puis posa un pansement. Ce dont elle avait besoin, à présent, c'est de repos et de temps. Il défit le lit et la glissa doucement entre les draps avant de la recouvrir.

Vingt bonnes secondes plus tard, il sursauta en réalisant qu'il la contemplait sans bouger. Puis une pensée le frappa. Le Conseil ! Il n'avait prévenu personne, alors que tous les capitaines avaient dû percevoir l'étrange énergie de la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée dans le Seiretei. De quoi déclencher l'alerte rouge. Oui : comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait eu aucune réaction, quelle qu'elle soit, à son arrivée ?

Byakuya sortit doucement de la chambre et se rendit à son bureau. Il prépara un message à l'attention des capitaines de divisions, et un autre un peu plus détaillé à destination du commandant Yamamoto : intrus trouvé, ramené, blessé, serait présenté au Conseil dès que possible ; ne représentait a priori pas une menace. Il fit partir les messages.

La jeune femme risquait de dormir un moment. Il devrait prendre lui-même un peu de repos. Mais elle avait reçu une blessure grave. Elle pouvait avoir une poussée de fièvre, ou réagir de manière imprévue aux soins qu'il lui avait prodigués. Il se rendit dans sa propre chambre, et prit une de ses vestes dans l'armoire ; celles de Rukia seraient trop petites pour elle. Il prit également son livre de chevet, et retourna auprès de la jeune femme. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à lire tout en la surveillant.


	3. Chapitre trois

**Chapitre trois**

Lya ouvrit les yeux et dressa d'instinct la liste des informations disponibles.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Elle était confortablement installée.

Elle ne se sentait pas en danger.

Pas si mal.

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard du shinigami qui avait débarqué au milieu de son combat comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? », interrogea-t-il. Aucune raison de ne pas répondre. Elle se redressa.

« Ça va. Et vous ? »

Il parut surpris. « Je vais bien. » Il se leva. « Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6ème division des armées de la Cour. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

« Lya. » Elle trouvait son prénom un peu court, d'un coup. D'autant qu'il avait l'air d'attendre des précisions.

« C'est tout », crut-elle bon d'ajouter. « Juste Lya. » Et alors, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être capitaine de division, non ?

Byakuya décida de ne pas la brusquer. « Comment va votre hanche,… Lya ? »

Lya trouva la question bizarre. Ben bien, comme le reste, pourquoi ? Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta deux nouvelles informations à sa liste, dont une théoriquement impossible :

1 - elle ne portait pas de chemise.

2- il y avait un pansement sur sa hanche, et ce n'était pas elle qui l'y avait mis.

D'un seul coup, toute la scène lui revint. Elle avait éliminé le dernier menos et avait rejoint le sol. L'attaque l'avait fatiguée, sa hanche la brûlait et ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle. Mais elle n'était pas tombée, parce qu'il l'avait rattrapée. Il l'avait rattrapée _dans ses bras_. Le souvenir était très net, bien qu'incohérent.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes ; puis elle rejeta les draps, sortit du lit et s'avança vers lui. Surpris, Byakuya attrapa rapidement la veste qu'il avait apportée à son attention.

« Tenez, vous souhaitez certainement passer quelque chose… » En fait, ça n'avait pas l'air de la tracasser. Lui ça l'embêtait un peu, par contre. De plus elle le regardait très curieusement. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, et leva lentement la main. Elle l'approcha de sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux se réduisait. A quelques centimètres de lui, elle hésita. Puis elle inspira et posa sa main sur son torse.

Elle la retira immédiatement en hoquetant de surprise.

Il sursauta un peu, lui aussi. Sa réaction était incompréhensible, et son contact toujours aussi surprenant. « Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? » Elle le regarda sans répondre, l'air un peu perdu. Puis elle approcha à nouveau sa main, de son épaule cette fois. Elle l'y posa et tressaillit, mais laissa sa main où elle était. Elle la fit descendre très doucement le long de son bras, en la suivant des yeux. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle oubliait de respirer, et prit une grande goulée d'air. Byakuya réprima un violent frisson mais ne l'interrompit pas. Il ignorait ce qui se passait, mais il percevait confusément que c'était important.

Arrivée au bord de la manche, elle s'arrêta. Elle tremblait, mais elle s'exhorta au calme. Elle compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois, puis elle lui saisit la main. Elle lutta contre le réflexe de le lâcher et crispa sa main sur la sienne. Puis sa vue se troubla un peu, et elle chancela. En sentant son bras entourer ses épaules, elle se débattit instinctivement.

« Lya, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ! » Elle détacha son regard de leurs deux mains et le tourna vers lui.

« Je sais », souffla-t-elle. « C'est juste que… D'aussi loin que je me souvienne… Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui soit capable de me toucher… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux davantage. Il était…tellement _près_… Elle n'avait jamais approché personne d'aussi près. Sauf les monstres, bien sûr. Mais c'était affreux. Là non ; c'était étrange, incroyablement inhabituel, violemment nouveau. Mais pas affreux. Du tout. « Je crois que je vais … réfléchir calmement à tout ça… » se dit Lya. Et elle tomba résolument dans les pommes.

xXxXxXx

Quand elle émergea à nouveau, elle était à moitié allongée sur le lit, des coussins dans le dos et une veste posée sur les épaules. Le shinigami – Byakuya – approchait un fauteuil. Il s'installa près d'elle.

« Ça va mieux ? » Elle acquiesça. « Je suis désolé de devoir vous presser. Mais vous devez répondre à mes questions. Vous êtes un mystère complet. » Il poursuivit ; il parlait de la trahison d'Aizen, des attaques de menos… Elle connaissait tout ça. Elle cessa d'écouter pour l'observer. Elle décida qu'il était vraiment très agréable à regarder. Quasiment comme un lever de soleil. Ou un coucher ? Non ! Comme une cascade ! Voilà, il était plutôt dans le genre cascade. Parce que les cascades, c'était agréable à regarder _et_ à écouter. Et lui aussi : sa voix était grave et douce. Elle aimait beaucoup sa voix.

Tiens, il ne parlait plus. Oh, il venait de lui poser une question. Aucune idée de laquelle.

« Dites, vous écoutez ce que je suis en train de vous dire ? ».

« Mm ? Non. Vous me faites penser à une cascade. » Elle se redressa et de débarrassa de la veste.

« C'est pas vrai, elle a quelque chose contre les vêtements ou quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de cascade ? »

« Remettez ça. Et dites moi qui vous êtes. » Il semblait énervé. Lya haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas froid, mais si il y tenait…

« D'accord ! Ne vous fâchez pas… » Elle attacha sa ceinture puis le regarda. « Je suis Lya. Pour les détails, posez-moi des questions, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. »

Très bien. « Depuis une semaines, les menos que nous envoie Aizen disparaissent peu après leur arrivée. Savez-vous comment ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. C'est moi qui les détruis. »

Il garda le silence quelques secondes.

« Tous ? »

« Oui. »

Il allait demander comment quand il pensa à Kashiwa. « L'un de mes hommes a disparu hier matin dans le 59ème secteur. Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Le visage de Lya se ferma brutalement. « Il est mort. » Il accusa le coup. « Comment ? »

Lya se troubla. Puis elle répondit en choisissant ses mots. « Les menos…l'ont attaqué. » Elle évita son regard. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le sauver. Je suis désolée. »

Il aurait voulu plus d'informations, mais il décida d'attendre. Elle avait l'air bouleversée. Et cela ne ramènerait pas Kashiwa de la harceler.

Il reprit le fil de son interrogatoire, avec autant de douceur que possible. « Lya, comment faites-vous disparaître les menos grande ? »

Elle releva la tête. « Je me sers de la Lumière. » Elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas. « J'ai accès à l'énergie de la Lumière. On m'a appris à m'en servir. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été créée, pour utiliser la Lumière afin de rétablir l'équilibre. »

Bon. Elle était très coopérative. Cela n'avait simplement aucun sens, mais elle n'était pas avare d'informations. « Expliquez-moi ce que vous désignez comme la lumière. »

Elle parut surprise. Il n'avait rien compris du tout. Il ne connaissait même pas la Lumière. « Bon ben je suis bonne pour un cours magistral », pensa-t-elle. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Elle allait lui fournir la version simplifiée ; de toute façon elle n'avait pas retenu toutes les nuances. Trop ennuyeux.

« Si on prend les choses de manière très, mais vraiment TRES globale, disons à l'échelle de l'univers, l'intelligence se résume à deux forces qui d'affrontent en permanence. On peut les appeler comme on veut. Pour moi, il s'agit de la Lumière, et de l'Obscurité. C'est un peu caricatural, mais c'est une façon de parler. » Jusque là il suivait. « Vous les concevrez certainement comme le Bien et le Mal. Ce n'est pas exact, mais admettons. Ces deux forces sont toutes deux nécessaires. Elles s'alimentent l'une l'autre. A cause de … l'entropie. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas trop le passage avec l'entropie, parce qu'elle avait un peu de mal avec la notion, mais il avait l'air de comprendre. « Leur conflit permanent est source d'équilibre. Aucune d'entre elle n'a jamais réellement l'avantage, et cela ne doit pas se produire. Si l'une des forces éliminait l'autre et se retrouvait seule, l'équilibre serait rompu, et la force restante irait à sa perte, faute de…carburant. » Elle le regarda. Si elle avait été aussi attentive que lui en cours, elle aussi aurait compris le coup de l'entropie.

« La Soul Society est une émanation de la force que j'appelle la Lumière ; en temps normal, elle en est même la principale manifestation. Le Hueco Mundo se trouve évidement du côté de l'Obscurité. Mais le rapport de force entre eux a été dangereusement ébranlé par le passage de Sosuke Aizen de l'une à l'autre.

L'Obscurité dispose grâce à lui d'un avantage trop important. Si les choses se poursuivent ainsi, la Soul Society tombera et la Lumière perdra son arme principale. Aizen l'ignore, mais une telle victoire serait de courte durée. En quelques millénaires à peine, la force sombre dégénèrerait avant de basculer à son tour dans le néant. Fin de l'intelligence, pour toujours.

L'équilibre doit donc être préservé. C'est précisément ma mission. En apportant mon aide à la Soul Society à un moment précis, je suis censée annuler l'avantage actuel du Hueco Mundo et permettre le retour à un combat plus… proportionné. Comprenez bien que je ne suis pas là pour mener la Soul Society à une victoire décisive ; ce serait commettre la même erreur dans le sens inverse. Je dois juste rééquilibrer les choses. »

Elle fit une pause, puis conclut. « Pour résumer, on pourrait dire que je suis là pour sauver l'univers, ou tout du moins l'univers pensant. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé que, dit comme ça, ça faisait prétentieux. »

xXxXxXx

Entropie (nom féminin) : tendance d'un système à évoluer spontanément vers un état d'équilibre.

Promis, je n'utilise plus de mot dont je suis obligée de chercher la définition dans le dico pour être sûre que c'est bien ça.

Et j'évite les discours trop longs, aussi, mais là fallait que j'explique…

J'accueille toujours les commentaires avec autant de plaisir !


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Chapitre quatre**

Lya se tu. Il la fixait sans rien dire. « J'ai fini », précisa-t-elle. Il hocha la tête. De deux choses l'une : soit elle était folle – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reposer la question de temps en temps ; soit elle était la personne la plus puissante de l'univers, sous ses airs de petite fille insouciante.

« Et vous dites que la Lumière vous a… créée dans ce but ? Qu'entendez-vous par créée ? Vous n'êtes pas une machine. » Enfin apparemment pas.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis une arme. On m'a donné la forme la plus adaptée à ma mission. C'était celle-là. »

Byakuya secoua la tête. « Ce que vous racontez est difficile à admettre. » Lya s'étonna. « Mais vous m'avez vue faire ! Vous m'avez vue utiliser la Lumière contre le menos. Ça ne vous suffit pas ? » Il ne répondit pas.

Elle se leva et ouvrit sa veste. Byakuya sursauta. « Mais elle va arrêter de se déshabiller à tout bout de champ ? » Avant qu'il ait pu intervenir, elle arracha son pansement. « Non ! Vous ne devez pas le retirer mainten… » Il se termina pas. La hanche de Lya était quasiment intacte ; une légère rougeur signalait l'emplacement de la brûlure.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » Elle sourit devant son air effaré. « Je cicatrise plutôt vite, non ? C'est une précaution supplémentaire. La première étant que, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, personne ne peut me toucher. Enfin à part vous. » Elle eut une moue intriguée. « Ce que je ne m'explique vraiment pas, d'ailleurs. » Il se taisait. Lya s'énerva un peu. « Pfff ! Vous êtes un sceptique, vous ! Je dois faire quoi, vous changer en plante verte ? »

Il pencha la tête. « Vous sous-entendez que vous seriez capable de faire ça ? » Elle sourit. « En théorie, je peux faire tout ce que je veux. Le pouvoir auquel j'ai accès n'a de limites que celles de la Lumière elle-même. Un exemple tout bête : j'ai soif. » Elle avança la main. Les particules d'air s'illuminèrent doucement en un point précis, et l'instant d'après elle tenait un verre d'eau. Elle but, puis ouvrit la main et le verre disparut. « Ça vous va ? Parce que les tours de magie, c'est un peu lourd. Même si vous feriez certainement une splendide plante verte. »

Byakuya s'efforça de faire le point. Ses explications semblaient plutôt solides, surtout après qu'il l'ait vue combattre. Il avait constaté qu'elle détenait des pouvoirs inconnus. Et de plus, pour une raison mal définie, il était porté à la croire.

Lya s'impatientait. Surtout qu'il ne se presse pas, hein, elle aimait bien ça, qu'on s'interroge sur sa santé mentale. Et puis il était marrant avec sa fixette à propos de la veste, mais elle avait chaud, maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Il se leva comme pour l'en dissuader, mais c'était inutile : elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre la poignée. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. « C'est quoi ce bazar ? » Lya se tourna vers Byakuya d'un air scandalisé et désigna la fenêtre. « Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir !! », déclara-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

« Je sais. » Il semblait un peu gêné. « Je suis désolé, Lya, mais je dois encore prendre certaines précautions à votre égard, et limiter temporairement votre liberté de mouvement. C'est pourquoi j'ai soumis cette pièce à un sort d'entrave. »

Lya n'en revenait pas. « Par 'limiter votre liberté de mouvement', vous voulez dire que vous m'avez enfermée là-dedans ? » Il acquiesça. « Avec un sort de kidô ? » Nouveau hochement de tête.

Elle semblait réfléchir intensément. « Vous pouvez me lancer un truc, là, tout de suite ? Quelque chose de soft. » Il hésita, surpris. « S'il vous plaît. C'est important. »

« Très bien. Si vous insistez. Première technique du bakudô, Sai. »

« Et c'est censé faire quoi ? », demanda Lya.

« Essayez de marcher. » Lya voulut bouger. Impossible. « Bien », se dit-elle. « Encore un truc invraisemblable. »

« D'accord. Vous voulez bien me libérer ? » Il obtempéra.

Lya fit un pas. « A moi, maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, il me semble ! »

Sans tenir compte de ses protestations, elle tendit les bras vers lui. Il leva la main pour contrer l'attaque, mais il n'y avait rien à contrer. Il ne s'était rien passé.

Lya s'assit sur le lit, et le regarda d'un air halluciné. Puis elle énonça lentement ce qui lui apparaissait comme une énormité. « Mes pouvoirs n'ont pas d'effet sur vous. Mais _vos_ pouvoirs, eux… » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. Je suis totalement immunisée contre les techniques de combat shinigamis, quelles qu'elles soient. Et je suis capable de… et bien de n'importe quoi, mais je ne peux même pas vous forcer à reculer d'un pas. »

Soudain elle bailla. Ça faisait beaucoup, pour une seule journée. « Je suis fatiguée, » annonça-t-elle. Elle se releva le temps de poser sa veste sur une chaise puis se glissa dans le lit. « Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je voudrais dormir. Je ne peux pas me sauver, de toute façon, alors la suite peut bien attendre un peu. »

Byakuya se dirigea vers la porte. « Je comprends. Nous reprendrons demain. » Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna.

« Lya ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous dévêtir devant moi à chaque fois que l'envie vous en prend ? Devant moi ou devant n'importe qui, d'ailleurs. Vous l'ignorez visiblement, mais cela ne se fait pas. »

Lya somnolait. « Ah bon ? D'accord. C'est noté… » Elle dormait. Byakuya la contempla un court instant. « Bonne nuit », dit-il doucement, puis il sortit.

xXxXxXx

Byakuya frappa une seconde fois, un peu plus fort. Toujours pas réponse. Il entra ; elle n'était pas dans la pièce mais il percevait sa présence. « Lya ? »

« Oui ! Je suis dans la salle de bain ! Vous pouvez venir. »

Il soupira mais répondit patiemment. « Non, Lya. Je ne préfère pas. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Attendez deux minutes, alors. Je m'habille, et je sors. »

Lya s'essorait les cheveux. Elle aurait dû être un peu plus assidue pendant les cours consacrés au comportement en société ; mais c'était _tellement _barbant ! A mourir d'ennui. Du coup, elle risquait de commettre des impairs. Par exemple elle ne comprenait pas de tout pourquoi il était si important qu'elle se couvre. Ça ne la dérangerait pas du tout, elle, de voir Byakuya sans vêtements. Non, tiens ; en y réfléchissant elle aimerait bien voir ça, ce devait être plutôt joli. Mais c'était mal parti, a priori. Il avait l'air un peu réticent là-dessus. Tant pis.

Elle ferma soigneusement sa veste et sortit. « Bonjour, Byakuya ! », dit-elle gentiment. Il haussa très légèrement les sourcils. Il aurait pu lui expliquer que personne ou presque ne se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom, pour des questions d'étiquette. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'être incorrecte, il s'en rendait bien compte ; simplement elle n'imaginait pas l'appeler autrement.

« Bonjour Lya. » Elle avait l'air en pleine forme. « Vous devez avoir faim. »

« Ah non. J'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner, tout à l'heure. » C'est vrai, il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« J'ai reçu un message du haut commandement, le Conseil souhaite vous rencontrer rapidement. » Le message disait 'immédiatement', mais ça faisait un peu autoritaire.

« Pas de problème. De toute façon j'avais l'intention de venir me présenter d'ici quelques jours. »

Décidemment, elle ne doutait de rien, cette petite. « Vous savez, Lya, il y avait toutes les chances pour que vous soyez repérée avant ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis indétectable aussi bien par les forces de la Soul Society que par celles du Hueco Mundo. » Byakuya tiqua. Pour sa part, il la trouvait à peu près aussi difficile à localiser qu'un typhon sur un étang. Lya surprit son regard. « Oh. Laissez-moi deviner. Vous pouvez me détecter, c'est ça ? » Il acquiesça. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis écarta la question d'un revers de main. « Bon mais vous, ça ne compte pas. Les autres, ils ne peuvent pas me repérer, c'est tout. » C'était agaçant, à la fin. Sur Byakuya, rien ne marchait. Ça valait bien la peine d'avoir tous les pouvoirs de l'univers pour tomber au bout d'une semaine sur un type comme lui.

Il n'insista pas. Elle avait l'air un peu vexée. « Dès que vous serez prête, nous pourrons y aller. J'aurais juste quelques petites… remarques préalables à vous faire, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. » Alors ; comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas… et bien, dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ? « Une présentation devant le Conseil du Gotei 13 est quelque chose d'assez solennel. Vous comprenez ? » Il sentit que des précisions étaient nécessaires. « Bon. Admettons que vous trouviez, je ne sais pas, que le commandant Yamamoto ressemble, euh, à un volcan. Il serait judicieux de garder cette opinion pour vous. »

Lya le regarda bizarrement. « Votre commandant ressemble à un volcan ? »

« Non. C'était un exemple. Vous m'avez bien dit que je ressemblais à une cascade. »

« Mais pas du tout. Personne ne ressemble à une cascade. Voyons. J'ai dit que vous me faisiez penser à une cascade, c'est très différent, c'était un compliment anodin. »

Byakuya ne voyait pas en quoi il s'agissait d'un compliment ; cependant la conversation menaçait de tourner en rond, et il tenta une approche plus directe. « Il faudrait que vous surveilliez un peu vos propos et votre comportement, si vous voulez être prise au sérieux. »

Elle sourit un peu ironiquement. « OK, je serais sage. Je ne voudrais pas faire mauvaise impression sur le gouvernement que je suis venue secourir… »

Il ne releva pas. « Je vous laisse vous habiller. »

« Inutile. » Elle s'illumina un court instant. Quand la lueur s'estompa, elle portait la même tenue blanche que lors de leur première rencontre. « On peut y aller. »

Efficace. « Pour le moment je préfère que votre présence reste discrète ; nous utiliserons le shunpô. » Lya pencha la tête. « Je ne connais pas ça. Mais je peux y être en un clin d'œil. On se rejoint là-bas si vous voulez, l'endroit sera facile à repérer, il doit être bourré de reiatsu avec tout ce beau monde. » Byakuya réprima un soupir. « Lya, j'ai dit au commandant que je vous amenais devant le Conseil. Nous ne pouvons pas arriver séparément. »

« J'aurais l'air de quoi ? » poursuivit-il pour lui-même.

Lya ne voulait pas le contrarier. « D'accord. Je fais comment ? » Il lui tendit la main. « Approchez. » Elle obéit. Il la prit par la taille, et elle sursauta. Elle ne savait pas trop comment on était censé se tenir quand on était aussi près de quelqu'un. Finalement elle posa ses mains contre son torse, et se détendit. Il avait l'air plutôt chouette, ce mode de transport, en fin de compte.

Il allait partir, mais elle le coupa dans son élan. « Ça va prendre longtemps, pour aller jusqu'au Conseil ? »

« Non, ce sera quasiment instantané. » Bon, on y va…

« Et on a pas le temps de faire un petit tour, avant ? »

Byakuya baissa les yeux sur elle, sidéré. « Mais enfin Lya ! Bien sûr que non ! Tout le Gotei vous attend ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller vous promener, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Ça va ! Je demandais juste… »

Au moment où ils partaient, il l'entendit marmonner sur un ton boudeur que de toute façon, il y avait toujours un truc important à faire, et qu'elle aimerait bien quand même, de temps en temps, faire quelque chose d'un peu amusant mais que visiblement, c'était trop demander. Il ne pût pas se retenir. Il sourit.

xXxXxXx

Annonce de l'auteur, qui n'en est pas fière…

A l'avance toutes mes excuses à ceux qui ont lu, en particulier bien sûr à ceux qui ont aimé, et encore plus à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter. Je ne finirai malheureusement pas cette fic, faute d'audience… Le succès n'est pas au rendez-vous.

Ne me jugez pas trop durement, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté de ma part. J'ai essayé de poursuivre, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas réussi : je ne m'en était pas rendue compte auparavant, mais je suis finalement dépendante du retour des lecteurs pour conserver mon inspiration. Et là je n'ai plus une goutte d'encre.

J'avais plusieurs chapitres d'avance, évidemment je les publierai tous, soit encore quatre. Simplement je préviens : ça s'arrête en plein milieu. Je sais, c'est moche pour les lecteurs qui suivent. Pardon à vous, et merci de m'avoir lue… Bye !


	5. Chapitre cinq

Bon… Euh, la dernière fois que je me suis fait remonter les bretelles comme ça, j'avais onze et il était question d'un appareil photo tombé au fond d'une piscine… Une sombre histoire d'accusation sans preuves, d'ailleurs. Même si c'était moi.

Vous avez tous raison, et en particulier ceux qui trouvent dommage que je me laisse décourager.

Vous méritez franchement que je continue ; c'est moi qui ne vous mérite pas, je dirais !

Merci beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoup. Et désolée pour la scène de la diva.

Reprenons.

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

Byakuya apparut devant la salle du Conseil, Lya serrée contre lui. En ouvrant les bras pour la relâcher, il ressentit un fugitif sentiment de regret mais refusa d'y prêter attention.

« Vous êtes prête ? » Elle lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

« Moi oui. C'est vous qui êtes stressé. »

Il ignora la remarque. « Allons-y. » Ils entrèrent.

Lya repéra instantanément les lieux et analysa les reiatsus en présence en les classant par degré de puissance. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être attaquée, mais cette réaction lui était aussi naturelle que de respirer. Les capitaines étaient neuf en dehors de Byakuya ; le commandant Yamamoto était assis au milieu de la pièce et les huit autres rangés en face de lui. Lya et Byakuya s'avancèrent entre eux et s'arrêtèrent devant Yamamoto.

Byakuya salua son supérieur. « Commandant, voici Lya. Elle semble être à l'origine des phénomènes évoqués lors de la dernière réunion du Conseil. »

Des murmures de surprise s'élevèrent parmi les capitaines. Lya les ignora, et s'inclina respectueusement devant le vieil homme. « Commandant Yamamoto, je suis honorée. Veuillez accepter mes salutations. »

Yamamoto la fixa un instant, puis lui rendit son salut d'un léger hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Byakuya. « Capitaine Kuchiki, veuillez me faire un rapport détaillé. » Byakuya acquiesça et entreprit de relater les faits survenus depuis son départ du Seiretei, la veille.

Lya en profita pour examiner un peu les autres capitaines. Devant le commandant, face à face, il y avait deux femmes. L'une était petite et mince. Jolie comme tout, mais elle faisait franchement la gueule, selon l'avis de Lya. Tandis que l'autre femme, un peu plus âgée, souriait gentiment. Elle avait un visage très doux, et Lya lui sourit en retour.

A côté d'elle se trouvait un colosse avec un…panier sur la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à porter ça ? Intriguée, Lya pensa à accommoder sa vision pour voir au travers, mais elle se dit que ce serait incorrect. Il devait avoir ses raisons. Il était peut-être affreusement laid.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que l'horrible personnage en face de lui ne portait pas de panier, lui ? Parce que là, ça s'imposait. Et puis il la regardait fixement, avec une espèce d'avidité qu'elle trouva malsaine. Elle passa rapidement au suivant.

Au premier coup d'œil elle ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux blancs ébouriffés, et baissa légèrement les yeux. Il était tout petit. C'était un enfant. Il la regardait avec d'extraordinaires yeux bleu-vert chargés de tout le sérieux du monde, et Lya le trouva absolument adorable. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, mais il rougit très légèrement et détourna le regard.

En face il y avait un immense type franchement bizarre, avec un bandeau sur l'œil et une coiffure improbable. Lui aussi la fixait intensément, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas comme pour le vilain bonhomme. Pourtant il avait l'air bien cinglé, lui aussi. Drôle d'assemblée, quand on pensait qu'elle représentait l'élite militaire de la Soul Society.

Enfin, les deux autres semblaient plutôt normaux. Surtout le grand aux cheveux blancs. Comme pour l'encourager, au milieu de tous ces inconnus qui la dévisageaient, il lui fit un petit signe amical. Très gentil de sa part. Lya lui répondit discrètement.

Le dernier avait un style complètement décalé, mais que Lya trouva très amusant. Il lui souriait ouvertement, et lorsqu'elle le regarda il cligna de l'œil dans sa direction. Oh. Elle ne connaissait pas cette coutume. Dans le doute, elle fit pareil. Il eut l'air très content. Parfait.

Elle prit soudain conscience du silence et leva les yeux vers Byakuya. Il s'était arrêté de parler et la regardait avec insistance. Elle se tourna vers Yamamoto. Et voilà, le vieux venait de lui poser une question et elle l'avait loupée. Bien joué. Byakuya allait lui en vouloir. Heureusement, le commandant condescendit à se répéter.

« Vous prétendez donc, Mademoiselle, être en possession de pouvoirs pratiquement illimités que vous êtes prête à mettre au service de la Soul Society. »

Lya répondit du tac au tac. « Je ne me mets au service de personne, commandant. » Il haussa les sourcils, mais elle ne se démonta pas. « J'ai une mission à remplir, et il se trouve qu'elle consiste à vous venir en aide. J'utiliserai les pouvoirs en ma possession dans ce but mais de la manière qui me semblera la plus appropriée. Je ne suis pas venue me placer sous votre commandement mais vous offrir mon soutien, tant que ce sera nécessaire. »

Le visage de Yamamoto s'assombrit dangereusement. Il dirigeait le combat contre le Hueco Mundo, et n'entendait pas recevoir de conseils de la part d'une gamine. Cependant, le capitaine Kuchiki était son meilleur élément et semblait accorder une certaine confiance à la jeune femme. De plus, songea-t-il, la situation ne lui permettait pas de négliger la moindre chance de reprendre l'avantage.

Il opta pour une réponse d'attente. « Nous examineront les conditions de votre coopération après avoir déterminé plus précisément quelle aide vous pouvez nous apporter. »

Kurotsuchi n'attendait que ça. Il s'avança précipitamment. « Tout à fait, commandant ! Il paraît absolument indispensable d'étudier cette jeune personne. Je ne pense pas qu'un spécimen de ce genre ait jamais été répertorié. » Il regardait Lya avec fascination en se dirigeant vers elle. Byakuya se crispa. Il avait beau savoir que Kurotsuchi ne pourrait pas toucher Lya, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle davantage. Il se retint de s'interposer.

Lya contemplait le capitaine de la 12ème division sans crainte mais avec une aversion grandissante. Il allait arrêter de la regarder comme ça, oui ? Il commençait franchement à l'insupporter. Elle finit par se tourner vers Byakuya, et lui demanda dans ce qu'elle imaginait être un murmure : « Mais il me veut quoi, à la fin, le clown ? »

Kurotsuchi ne releva pas, trop excité. « Je prévois quelques tests tout d'abord, rien de bien douloureux, juste pour déterminer la résistance du sujet, puis je pourrais… » Byakuya n'y tint plus. Il avança d'un pas. « Capitaine Kurotsuchi, cela suffit. Votre attitude est parfaitement déplacée. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir reculer. »

Mais Kurotsuchi semblait comme hypnotisé. Il tendit ses doigts crochus vers Lya. Elle eut une moue dégoûtée. « Bon il me fatigue, là. » Elle fit un geste de la main, et Kurotsuchi disparut.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Byakuya comprit le premier. « Lya, où est le capitaine Kurotsuchi ? »

« Dans le lac. Celui qui est dans votre jardin, pas loin de ma fenêtre. »

Nouveau silence. Puis Yamamoto parla. « Vous avez envoyé Kurotsuchi… dans le lac du manoir Kuchiki ? »

« Oui… » Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, à la réflexion. Elle avait dit à Byakuya qu'elle se tiendrait correctement, et là c'était plutôt raté. Ils la fixaient tous avec des yeux ronds. Elle essaya de se rattraper et localisa le capitaine de la 12ème division. « Mais il n'est plus dans le lac, maintenant. Il s'est transporté chez lui, je crois qu'il est en train de se changer. Je peux le ramener si vous voulez… »

« Non !! » Ils avaient presque tous répondu en même temps, Unohana et Soi Fong avec une seconde d'avance. Apparemment, la perspective d'un Kurotsuchi à moitié nu épouvantait l'ensemble du Gotei 13. Yamamoto se racla la gorge. « Laissez donc le capitaine Kurotsuchi où il est, pour le moment. Et dans la mesure où vous vous présentez comme notre alliée, je vous prierais à l'avenir de vous abstenir d'attaquer l'un de nous par surprise. ».

Lya pinça légèrement les lèvres. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout de même, si l'autre guignol avait l'air de vouloir la disséquer. Ce n'était pas sa faute, non plus, si la Soul Society permettait à des psychopathes dangereux d'accéder au rang de capitaine. C'est plus ou moins ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle eut le réflexe de regarder vers Byakuya. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et elle se souvint de sa promesse. Elle soupira intérieurement et s'inclina légèrement. « Entendu, commandant. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. »

Avant que Yamamoto ait pu répondre, une voix forte s'éleva. « Ça va, on va pas en faire une histoire… Elle s'est contentée de le balancer à la flotte. Moi je me retiens tous les jours pour pas le fendre en deux. » Lya se tourna vers le capitaine qui venait à son secours. Celui avec des grelots sur la tête. Comme quoi…

« Alors comme ça, gamine, c'est vous qui explosez les menos, toute seule comme une grande. J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Elle lui sourit. « Si vous voulez, capitaine… ? » « Kenpachi. » « Capitaine Kenpachi. Je vous emmènerai, une fois, si ça vous dit. »

Le sourire de Kenpachi s'agrandit. Il avait un côté inquiétant, quand même. « Trop aimable. En attendant, ça me botterait bien de voir un peu de quoi vous êtes capable. Ça vous dirait, un petit combat ? »

Lya ne comprit pas. « Un combat contre qui ? »

« Contre moi. »

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Pour le sport. »

Lya était un peu gênée. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas bien écouté le rapport de Byakuya, lui non plus. « Ça ne rimerait à rien, capitaine. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. »

Il éclata de rire. « Pas possible ! Soit vous avez vraiment le sens de l'humour, soit vous débloquez, ma jolie. »

Lya ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se battrait pour rien, ni pourquoi elle « débloquait ». Comparée à lui, elle était particulièrement saine d'esprit, à son humble avis. Elle lança à Byakuya un regard un peu alarmé. Il intervint.

« Tout le monde n'a pas votre goût immodéré pour le combat, capitaine Kenpachi. Par ailleurs, nos ennemis sont assez nombreux et assez puissants pour que Lya et vous évitiez de gaspiller votre énergie en pure perte. »

Kyoraku tourna vivement la tête vers Byakuya. Il jeta un œil à Ukitake ; lui aussi avait remarqué. Cela faisait deux fois que le noble prenait la défense de la jeune femme, contre un autre capitaine et devant tout le Conseil. Kyoraku sourit. « Tiens donc ! Alors comme ça, Kuchiki a une petite protégée… Si c'est pas mignon. »

Yamamoto coupa court au débat. « Capitaine Kenpachi, calmez-vous. Il n'y aura pas de combat. » Il observa Lya quelques instants. « Jeune fille, avant de recevoir notre confiance, vous devrez faire vos preuves. Je ne mets nullement en doute le rapport du capitaine Kuchiki ; cependant, pour que le Conseil se prononce valablement, les témoignages de trois capitaines sont requis. Vous accompagnerez donc les capitaines Hitsugaya et Kenpachi qui interviendront lors de la prochaine intrusion. »

« Ce sont eux qui m'accompagneront, pas l'inverse… », corrigea mentalement Lya. Mais elle fit sagement oui de la tête.

« En attendant », poursuivit Yamamoto, « je vous demande de bien vouloir rester sous la surveillance du capitaine Kuchiki. »

« Chouette ! », pensa Lya. « Bien, commandant », répondit-elle.

Byakuya acquiesça, impassible. Des décennies de pratique lui permettaient de rester de marbre. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était…disons satisfait, qu'elle reste avec lui. Peut-être un peu plus que satisfait.

Peut-être beaucoup plus.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu…

Je me suis fait plaisir en noyant Mayuri. Je l'aurais bien laissé au fond, mais ça n'aurait pas été réaliste. Tant pis.


	6. Chapitre six

**Chapitre six**

Lya et Byakuya quittèrent la salle du Conseil ensemble. Elle avait insisté pour rentrer à pied, elle avait envie de prendre l'air. De toute façon, la nouvelle qu'une inconnue était entendue par le Gotei 13 s'était répandue parmi les officiers, et certains d'entre eux discutaient devant la salle quand Lya et Byakuya sortirent. Renji Abarai et Ikkaku Madarame en faisaient partie.

Ils suivirent tous les deux le capitaine et la jeune femme du regard, estomaqués. C'était elle qui intéressait tant le Conseil ? Renji referma la bouche et siffla entre ses dents.

« Bon sang, quel canon ! Tu as déjà vu une fille pareille, Ikka… » Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il se retournait. Ikkaku avait bravement décampé, et le capitaine Kuchiki le fixait froidement, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Je ne supporte pas quand il fait ça », pensa Renji.

« Renji, cette jeune femme se prénomme Lya. Elle va résider quelque temps au manoir Kuchiki. Elle est donc mon invitée. » Byakuya s'exprimait d'une voix douce et calme, que Renji avait appris à redouter bien plus que ses rares mouvements d'humeur.

« Comme tu semblais le constater à l'instant, Lya ne va pas manquer d'attirer les regards. Cependant, si des réflexions déplacées à son encontre devaient m'être rapportées, je considérerais cela comme particulièrement contrariant. C'est pourquoi je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte que cela ne se produise pas. » Sans laisser à Renji le temps d'acquiescer, il se détourna et disparut.

Les épaules de Renji s'affaissèrent. La tuile ! Et il était censé accomplir cet exploit comment ? Autant entreprendre de rendre muets tous les hommes du Seiretei. Et une partie des femmes, sans doute. Il ruminait sombrement ses pensées en se dirigeant vers le QG de la 6ème division, quand il tomba sur Yumichika. Celui-ci regardait Lya s'éloigner, Byakuya à nouveau à ses côtés. Il avait la bouche ouverte et une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

Renji soupira. « Je te préviens, Yumichika, on ne fait pas de réflexions sur la dame. J'ai des ordres. »

Mais Yumichika ne l'écoutait pas. Il se tourna vers lui, et Renji s'aperçut que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. « Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » Il semblait bouleversé. « Elle ne peut pas être belle à ce point ! Ce…ça ne se fait pas ! » Il leva sur Renji des yeux désespérés.

« Renji ! C'est affreux ! Je me sens… Je me sens… laid !! » Puis il s'effondra sur l'épaule de Renji et se mit à sangloter.

xXxXxXxXx

Lya marchait joyeusement vers le manoir Kuchiki, et harcelait Byakuya de toutes les questions qu'elle s'était retenue de poser pendant la réunion. Il répondait patiemment.

Pourquoi le plus grand type portait un panier sur la tête ?

Byakuya estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre. Il ajouta que poser directement la question au capitaine Komamura lui semblait une mauvaise idée.

Pourquoi y avait-il un enfant au Conseil ?

Le capitaine Hitsugaya était un jeune prodige. Malgré son jeune âge, il détenait toutes les qualités pour être capitaine de division. Et l'âge n'était pas un critère de sélection.

En parlant de critères, comment un malade comme Kurotsuchi pouvait être à la tête d'une division ?

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il s'était toujours posé la question.

Lya réfléchit un moment. « Je les tous observés », déclara-t-elle. « C'est vous le plus beau. » Byakuya ralentit un court instant puis reprit un rythme normal. Avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se disait ou pas était une expérience surréaliste. « Merci », hasarda-t-il.

Lya lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. « Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez aucun mérite à être plus beau que les autres. Vous avez de la chance, c'est tout. »

Décidemment, sa manière de penser le prenait au dépourvu. Cela dit elle avait raison.

Elle poursuivit. « Tant qu'à faire, puisqu'il n'existe qu'une personne qui puisse me toucher, j'aime autant que ce soit vous. » Il ne se risqua pas à répondre. Soudain elle se figea, comme frappée par la foudre. « Oh mon dieu ! » Elle le regarda avec un air horrifié. « Imaginez si ça avait été… le capitaine Kurotsuchi !! » Elle secoua la tête pour en chasser cette idée cauchemardesque, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. « La Lumière soit louée ! Je l'ai échappé belle. »

Byakuya la contemplait en souriant malgré lui. Elle était d'une franchise désarmante. Elle lui donnait envie de rire ; il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait eu envie de rire. Soudain elle aperçut quelque chose et s'éloigna en courant. « Oh ! Regardez ! »

Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui l'avait attirée. C'était un chaton, noir et blanc. « C'est… un tout petit chat. Un bébé, je suppose. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un. » Elle s'agenouilla, fascinée. « Il est très très joli. » Le chaton observa Lya quelques secondes et décida qu'elle lui plaisait. Il s'avança vers elle en trottinant. Mais arrivé à vingt centimètres d'elle, il heurta le bouclier de Lya et roula sur le sol.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Lya. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était seulement un petit chat. Tant qu'elle vivait au sein de la Lumière, elle ne s'était pas sentie isolée. Mais à présent sa « protection » commençait à lui peser. Elle allait se relever, quand elle sentit que Byakuya s'approchait tout près d'elle, dans son dos. « Est-ce que vous me permettez d'essayer quelque chose ? » Lya leva la tête. « Si vous voulez… »

Byakuya avait hésité. Mais la ruelle était déserte ; et la tristesse qu'il lisait sur les traits de Lya était insupportable.

Il s'agenouilla derrière elle, assez près pour que son torse frôle son dos, et elle sursauta comme à chaque fois mais le laissa faire. Il l'entoura de ses bras. Quand il prit ses mains dans les siennes, Lya poussa un léger cri mais ne résista pas. Puis il se pencha vers l'avant, contraignant doucement Lya à faire de même. Il guida lentement les mains de Lya, prisonnières des siennes, vers le chaton qui les observait d'un air intéressé. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que ça marche. A environ vingt centimètres de l'animal, Byakuya perçut une nette résistance. Il insista en douceur, forçant petit à petit la barrière invisible. Soudain elle céda, et ils saisirent le petit chat. « Oh ! », fit Lya. Byakuya la regarda. Elle était émerveillée comme une enfant, et il en éprouva une joie sans mélange.

Il l'enlaça un peu plus, ramenant leurs mains contre la poitrine de Lya pour qu'elle puisse prendre le chaton dans ses bras. Elle rit de plaisir. Il eut envie de l'étreindre plus fort mais se retint. Soudain elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Puis elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de Byakuya et s'abandonna contre lui, serrant toujours le chaton contre elle. Byakuya frissonna.

« C'est tellement agréable… » murmura Lya. « Tellement doux, et tellement chaud… » Elle soupira à nouveau puis poursuivit. « Et le petit chat… Il est tout doux et chaud, lui aussi… »

Elle tourna son visage vers celui tout proche de Byakuya, et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. « Merci », dit-elle. Il ne répondit pas. Il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se sentait submergé, et il avait du mal à respirer normalement. Il lui semblait que des coups violents ébranlaient sa poitrine, lui faisant presque mal. Lya ouvrit les yeux, et il eut l'impression d'une chute vertigineuse. Elle se laissait aller contre lui, en totale confiance. Elle rayonnait doucement, de chaleur et de lumière ; ou peut-être était-ce son imagination. Incapable de réfléchir, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Puis une voix se fit entendre et il tressaillit, brutalement ramené à la réalité. Il lutta quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Un enfant approchait, appelant quelqu'un ; son chaton, sans doute. Byakuya reposa l'animal à terre et se releva, entraînant Lya avec lui. Puis il la lâcha et recula d'un pas. La séparation lui provoqua une sensation de déchirement, et il serra les dents. Lya laissa échapper une plainte et lui lança un regard de reproche. Il détourna les yeux. « Venez, Lya », dit-il brièvement. « Rentrons. »

xXxXxXxXx

Lya s'éveilla, s'attendant à trouver Byakuya dans la pièce. Mais il n'était pas là. Pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'elle était avec lui quelques instants plus tôt. Oh : un rêve. Elle avait rêvé.

C'était plutôt un cauchemar, au début. Elle était au milieu d'une foule de gens qui semblaient terrifiés. Ils fuyaient. Des menos apparaissaient à l'horizon, avançant lentement, et leurs ombres s'étiraient démesurément sur le sol. « Je suis là ! » criait Lya. « Je vais vous aider ! » Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas, et ils ne la voyaient pas. Le flot des fuyards l'entourait tout en l'évitant. Elle était au centre d'un petit espace vide au milieu de la foule ; elle était seule, et elle avait froid. « Ma mission », pensait-elle, « Je dois combattre… » Mais le poids de la solitude l'écrasait et l'empêchait de bouger. Elle étouffait.

Soudain elle sentit sa présence, et leva la tête. Il était juste devant elle. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Lya tituba en avant et s'accrocha à Byakuya. Aussitôt elle sentit le pouvoir affluer à nouveau, et elle se mit à irradier, chassant les ombres menaçantes. « Je suis là. », dit-il simplement, et le poids qui comprimait la poitrine de Lya disparut. Elle voulait s'approcher encore, elle voulait être tout contre lui. Mais les menos approchaient, et elle dut reculer. Elle se sentait forte, désormais. Elle ouvrit la main, lui sourit et fit face à l'ennemi.

Etrange expérience que de rêver. Elle ne rêvait pas, avant.

Elle avait faim. Elle pensa à faire apparaître son petit déjeuner, mais se demanda si Byakuya avait pris le sien. Elle avait envie de le voir. Elle se leva et enfila la veste qu'il lui avait donnée ; elle adorait porter ça. Elle partit à sa recherche. Comme il n'était ni dans la salle à manger ni dans le salon, elle se rendit à son bureau, et frappa doucement.

« Oui. » Lya entra. « Bonjour, Byakuya ! » Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. « Bonjour. » Lya le trouvait bizarre, depuis la veille. Distant. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait ou dit une bêtise sans s'en rendre compte.

« Vous voulez prendre un petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Merci. J'ai déjà pris le mien. »

Lya n'y tint plus. « Vous êtes fâché contre moi ? Est-ce que le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'est plaint à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? Je peux m'excuser, si vous voulez… »

Il se tourna vers elle. Son visage s'adoucit. « Je ne suis pas fâché, Lya. Simplement… préoccupé. Et ce n'est pas de votre faute. La Soul Society traverse une période particulièrement agitée. » Il mentait, du moins sur les raisons de son attitude envers elle. Mais elle le crut, et lui sourit.

« Il ne faut plus vous inquiéter, à présent. Je suis là, et tout va s'arranger. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? »

Il évita son regard. Etait-il le seul à s'interroger sur son sort à elle ? Elle avait été créée pour préserver l'équilibre, et pour cela elle devrait affronter les forces du Hueco Mundo. Et ensuite ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Etait-elle seulement censée survivre à sa mission ?

Il n'en savait rien. Et il ignorait également s'il pourrait la sauver. En prenant conscience des sentiments qu'il lui portait, il avait également réalisé qu'il risquait de la perdre.

Lya l'observait d'un air désolé. Elle cherchait quelque chose à lui dire pour le réconforter, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle venait de sentir quelque chose.

« Six menos grande, secteur 78. » Byakuya releva la tête. « Quoi ? »

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Et elle disparut.

xXxXxXxXx

Voilà pour le chapitre six, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu.

J'ai avancé dans mon histoire, je viens de terminer le chapitre dix (il devrait y en avoir douze je pense, peut-être treize). Et là maintenant tout de suite, j'ai besoin de vous, pour le prochain :

**Sondage : lemon, ou pas lemon ?**

Nan parce que j'ai un scoop : Lya et Byakuya vont tomber amoureux. Eh oui. Vous l'aviez pas vue venir celle-là, hein ? Je suis super forte pour les coups de théâtre.

Sérieusement, je ne sais pas quoi faire :

- déjà, il y a des lecteurs qui n'aiment pas les lemons.

- en plus, je n'en ai jamais écrit. Si ça se trouve je ne sais pas le faire, alors avant de galérer pour rien je prends votre avis… De toute façon, vu le style de l'histoire, ce serait un truc romantique. Un lemon avec beaucoup de sucre, quoi. Mais un lemon, quand même.

- sinon, si je n'arrive à rien, je devrai faire une ellipse. Genre :

« (…) et il l'embrassa. Le lendemain matin, (…) » Et là à vous d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé entre-temps. Vous bossez à ma place, en gros.

J'attends vos conseils !


	7. Chapitre sept

Salut ! Merci pour vos coms et pour vos réponses à ma question. Continuez à me donner votre avis, sur ce point ou un autre, il m'est précieux… Bonne lecture !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre sept**

Lya apparut devant le bureau du capitaine Hitsugaya, qui sursauta en étouffant un cri. Vexé d'avoir été surpris, il la toisa d'un air glacial.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Ben je vous embarque. Il y a des menos dans le 78ème secteur et le commandant a dit que je devais vous emmener avec moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais l'alarme n'a même pas été déclenchée ! Et puis vous ne m'embarquez nulle part ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que… »

Lya se pencha et approcha sa main aussi près que possible du garçon. « Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que vos systèmes réagissent. Allez jeune homme. En voiture. »

Ils réapparurent dans le bureau de Kenpachi, au moment où l'alarme retentissait. Hitsugaya s'apprêtait à rétorquer avec colère, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait changé de pièce. Kenpachi était assis sur le canapé, torse nu, visiblement réveillé par l'alarme. Il ne montra pas une surprise excessive à les voir là tous les deux.

Lya lui sourit. « Bonjour, capitaine Kenpachi ! Vous qui vouliez me voir à l'œuvre, c'est le moment ! Vous êtes prêt ? Je vous emmène, ça ira plus vite. »

Il la fixa une seconde.

« OK. J'enfile un truc et c'est bon. » Il n'avait pas l'air d'être traumatisé de se trouver torse nu devant elle, lui. Elle commençait à se demander si Byakuya n'était pas un peu coincé.

« Eh ben dites donc ! » commenta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme cicatrices ! » Il sourit en enfilant sa veste. « On aime les cicatrices, ma jolie ? Quand on aura un peu plus de temps, je vous ferai une visite guidée, si vous voulez… » Lya ne compris absolument pas l'allusion. Ni le reste de la phrase, d'ailleurs (une visite de cicatrices ?). Et encore moins pourquoi le capitaine Hitsugaya avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'informer davantage.

Kenpachi était prêt. Lya tendit un bras vers chacun d'eux, et ils partirent.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya était très en colère. Dans une colère noire. Elle avait disparu depuis presque une heure. Il avait localisé son énergie qui se déplaçait à proximité, sans réussir à la rattraper, puis il l'avait perdue. Il avait interrogé la 12ème division qui lui avait confirmé le lieu de l'intrusion et le nombre d'attaquants. Six !

Il avait également contacté la 10ème et la 11ème divisions, pour apprendre que leurs capitaines étaient absents, sans que personne ne sache où ils se trouvaient. Il ne pouvait que supposer qu'elle les avait emmenés avec elle. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Alors elle se battait seule. Il avait envisagé de la rejoindre, mais le 78ème secteur était très éloigné et même le shunpô ne pourrait pas l'y transporter assez vite ; elle se déplaçait instantanément. Et les forces spéciales étaient en route. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre.

Il regardait ses dossiers sans les voir. Il n'avait vu personne à part Renji, très brièvement, depuis son arrivée au QG de la 6ème division. Il supposait que son vice-capitaine, après avoir croisé son regard, avait prévenu quiconque tenant à la vie de rester loin du bureau du capitaine Kuchiki ce matin. Judicieux conseil.

Soudain il perçut de nouveau la présence de Lya. Il la localisa, elle était dans le bureau du commandant Yamamoto. Hitsugaya et Kenpachi l'accompagnaient, semblait-il. Il patienta avec difficulté. Puis elle se déplaça. Elle était rentrée au manoir Kuchiki. Il se leva et s'y transporta.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lya et entra. Elle était étendue sur son lit, et elle se leva d'un bond en le voyant, radieuse. Elle était décoiffée et son avant-bras gauche portait la trace d'une légère brûlure, mais en dehors de ça elle était indemne. « Byakuya ! Je viens à peine de rentrer, et je me demandais ce que vous faisiez pour le déjeun… » Sa voix mourut et elle écarquilla les yeux. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait comme ça ?

Il avança vers elle, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Ses yeux sombres étincelaient de fureur, et lorsqu'il parla sa voix était froide et tranchante comme l'acier. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? »

Lya bégaya. « Je… je suis partie me battre… il y avait une intrusion… »

« Et vous trouvez ça intelligent de vous jeter au devant de six menos deux jours après avoir reçu un tir de doomblast ? Vous êtes donc persuadée d'être immortelle ? »

Elle tenta de se défendre. « Et bien, normalement oui… Et de toute façon je n'étais pas toute seule… »

« Je sais, vous avez kidnappé deux capitaines en partant. Mais ça, personne n'était censé le savoir avant votre retour. Vous ne m'avez pas fait l'honneur de m'en informer.»

« C'étaient les ordres du commandant… »

« Merci, j'étais là quand il les a donnés. Et contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de n'écouter que la moitié de qu'on me dit. Le commandant vous a également demandé de rester sous ma surveillance. Quelle partie de sa phrase n'avez-vous pas comprise ? »

Lya encaissait les coups, désemparée. Puis elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler comme ça. Elle avait eu tellement hâte de le revoir ; elle avait pensé à lui tout au long de cet interminable rapport devant le commandant Yamamoto. Et à présent elle le reconnaissait à peine, elle ne retrouvait ni son regard, ni sa voix, et ce visage glacial était celui d'un autre. Elle ressentait une douleur aigue dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire mal. Elle se redressa et lui fit face.

« Ça suffit ! Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? » Elle maîtrisa le tremblement de sa voix. « Et pour qui est-ce que vous _me_ prenez ? Avez-vous oublié qui je suis ? J'ai suffisamment de pouvoirs pour expédier une armée de menos dans les limbes. A quoi est-ce que je servirais si j'étais incapable d'en affronter six ? » Elle haussa le ton. « J'ai refusé de me placer sous le commandement de Yamamoto, et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ! Si je suis revenue ici ce n'est pas pour rester sous votre surveillance mais parce que j'en avais envie ! Mais à l'évidence ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Vous m'excuserez j'espère, vous avez constaté vous-même à quel point j'étais limitée, par rapport à vous. Je vais me trouver un autre point de chute. Je peux créer tous les manoirs que je veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. » Elle mentait, et elle en avait cruellement conscience. Elle se détourna. « Au revoir, Byakuya. »

Alors qu'elle allait disparaître, elle sentit qu'il la retenait par le poignet. Elle se crispa et essaya de se dégager. « Lya. » Sa voix était douce, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Ne partez pas. » Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Vous avez raison. Je n'ai rien à exiger de vous. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à agir de la sorte, je… je crois que je me suis simplement inquiété pour vous. » Il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. « Je suis désolé, Lya. Je vous en supplie. Arrêtez de pleurer. »

« Mais je ne pleure pas », pensa Lya. Elle porta sa main à son autre joue. « Tiens, si. » Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée, d'un coup, et elle s'appuya doucement contre lui. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

« Vous regrettez d'avoir crié après moi ? »

« Oui. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait de la peine. »

« D'accord… » Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. La main de Byakuya était toujours posée sur sa joue, et elle la recouvrit de la sienne. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il était revenu.

Byakuya frémit quand elle caressa sa main. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre le désir qui le poussait à se pencher vers ses lèvres si proches. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il s'était conduit d'une manière inqualifiable, il l'avait rendue vulnérable. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en profiter.

Il recula légèrement. « Vous acceptez de rester ici ? »

« Oui. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Et pour vous montrez à quel point je ne suis pas rancunière, je vais même vous préparer à déjeuner ! Enfin façon de parler. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Vous n'avez qu'à demander. Je peux combler tous vos désirs. »

Byakuya sourit. « Je sais, Lya », pensa-t-il. « Mais je devrai me contenter d'un repas. »

« Et bien », répondit-il, « j'ai un faible pour le poisson. »

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lya descendit dans la salle à manger après une rapide douche. Elle se planta devant l'immense table en bois précieux et fit la moue. « On ne va pas manger là-dessus. C'est à peine si on en voit le bout. » Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et fit apparaître une petite table ronde et deux sièges confortables. Puis elle joignit les mains et posa ses index sur ses lèvres, l'air concentré. « Alors ! Du poisson… »

Byakuya la regardait faire. Il se sentait à la fois incroyablement heureux et cruellement tourmenté. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle ne revienne pas ; mais elle repartirait, à chaque intrusion. Et ce serait toujours plus dangereux. Elle se battrait avec toujours plus d'acharnement, jusqu'au jour décisif où l'équilibre lui-même serait en jeu.

Il aurait voulu la garder pour lui. La détourner de cette mission implacable. Lui dire que l'univers ne méritait pas qu'il la perde. Mais il ne ferait pas ça, bien sûr.

Il avait le choix. Soit il se laissait envahir par la peur d'être séparé d'elle ; soit il profitait de chaque instant qui leur restait à passer ensemble. Quand elle se tourna vers lui pour lui annoncer fièrement que le repas était servi, il avait choisi.

xXxXxXxXxXx

« Racontez-moi un peu votre mission. »

« Très instructive ! Vos collègues sont impressionnants. Le capitaine Kenpachi ne fait pas dans la dentelle, mais le résultat est là. Il y avait des bouts de menos partout. Quand au jeune Hitsugaya, j'adore ce qu'il fait avec son sabre ! C'est magnifique. Cela dit il a un caractère épouvantable.

Ils étaient cloués sur place quand j'ai illuminé le premier menos ! C'était très amusant. J'en ai éliminé un autre, et puis le capitaine Kenpachi m'a interpellée en me disant "d'en laisser un peu pour les autres". Drôle d'idée. Il est un peu bizarre lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Byakuya sourit. « Certes. Et ensuite ? »

« Nous nous sommes battus un moment. J'ai illuminé un troisième menos, et ils ont détruit les autres. Après le combat, le capitaine Hitsugaya m'a posé pas mal de questions, sur mes pouvoirs et leur origine.

Ensuite nous sommes rentrés, et nous sommes allés chez Yamamoto pour le rapport de mission. Hitsugaya a dit au commandant que j'étais une alliée puissante et qu'il pensait qu'on pouvait me faire confiance. Je lui ai dit que c'était gentil de sa part, mais il a répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un rapport objectif qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la gentillesse. »

« Et Kenpachi ? »

« Lui il a dit : "C'est de la dynamite, cette gamine. Recrutez-la fissa." Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Avant de partir ce matin, il a dit qu'il me ferait visiter ses cicatrices. »

Byakuya manqua de s'étrangler avec un sushi. « Il a dit quoi ? »

« Qu'il me ferait visit… »

« J'ai compris, Lya. Que lui avez-vous répondu ? »

« Rien, j'avais autre chose en tête. Mais il faudra que je lui en reparle, à l'occasion. »

« Euh, non. Faites-moi plaisir, Lya, oubliez cette histoire de cicatrices, vous voulez bien ? Il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie un peu déplacée de la part du capitaine Kenpachi. »

« C'est vrai ? » Lya haussa les épaules. Puis elle reprit. « Ah oui, le commandant Yamamoto a dit qu'il nous enverrait en mission la prochaine fois, vous et moi. C'est chouette, non ? Il a également dit qu'il vous transmettrait les détails par _papillon._ » Lya posa sur Byakuya un regard interrogatif. « Alors ça, je n'ai vraiment pas compris. »


	8. Chapitre huit

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews, je suis aux anges quand je constate que l'histoire continue à vous plaire ! Un petit mot pour les rewiewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre, Athalina, melmilou, Zell, et une bise particulière à Elisa83 qui me suit depuis le premier chapitre de ma première fic.

L'histoire comptera 13 chapitres et un épilogue, je travaille sur la fin. Difficile… Mais en attendant :

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre huit**

Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait mourir. Lya était si près de lui qu'elle pouvait voir le tir de doomblast se refléter dans ses yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Il ne restait que quelques fractions de secondes ; elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle ouvrit la main.

Elle se réveilla assise dans son lit, affolée. Ses mains étaient si crispées sur les draps qu'elles lui faisaient mal, et Byakuya était auprès d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Lya ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle le regarda fixement, sans répondre. Il la prit doucement par les épaules.

« Vous avez hurlé. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait peur ? » Elle détourna le regard. « Lya, dites-moi quelque chose. Parlez-moi… » Il leva la main vers son visage, mais elle le repoussa un peu brusquement. Elle ne voulait pas être réconfortée ; elle ne méritait pas de l'être. Surtout pas par lui.

« Ça va. Ce n'était rien. Désolée de vous avoir réveillé. »

« Lya, ne me mentez pas, vous… »

« J'ai dit que ça allait. Laissez-moi.»

Elle se recoucha en lui tournant obstinément le dos. Il ne bougea pas. Il refusait de la laisser comme ça, pas après avoir vue cette expression sur son visage. Il posa la main sur son épaule mais elle sursauta. « Byakuya, sortez… S'il vous plaît… » Au bout de quelques instants, il se leva et sortit. Il regagna lentement sa chambre, tendu. Pourquoi refusait-elle son aide ? Il aurait au moins voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la soulager un peu de cette horrible pression qu'il sentait parfois peser sur elle. Il ne supportait pas de rester impuissant face à cela, il détestait qu'elle le rejette. Il secoua la tête, surpris une fois de plus par l'intensité de ses sentiments. Il la connaissait depuis six jours. Ça n'avait pas de sens, et pourtant il ne cherchait même pas à lutter. C'était perdu d'avance. Elle avait franchi toutes les barrières qu'il avait mis si longtemps à ériger autour de lui, comme si elles n'existaient pas ; de la même manière qu'il traversait sans effort le bouclier censé la préserver de tout contact. Pas de sens… Vraiment ?

xXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya trouva Lya dans le jardin. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Lui non plus. Et elle l'avait évité une bonne partie de la journée. Il espérait qu'elle finirait par se confier à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Autant essayer de lui changer les idées.

« J'ai reçu les directives du haut commandement concernant notre prochaine mission. Le commandant nous a assigné un objectif particulier. »

« Lequel ? »

« Il souhaite mettre à profit votre présence à nos côtés, notamment votre capacité à vous déplacer instantanément et le fait que vous soyez indétectable par les menos. Jusqu'à présent, nous nous sommes contentés de contrer les attaques et de défendre les zones peuplées, faute de mieux. Nous n'avons pas de stratégie, et celle de l'ennemi nous échappe. Lors de la prochaine intrusion, nous devrons donc nous rendre sur place et tenter de déterminer quel semble être son but ; puis nous interviendrons. »

Lya s'assombrit. « Mais si nous mettions la population en danger en retardant notre attaque ? »

« Nous défendons les secteurs habités, c'est notre priorité. En conséquence, les menos apparaissent toujours dans des lieux isolés, pour ne pas être trop exposés à leur arrivée. Cela limite les risques. »

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle allait argumenter davantage mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. « Nous aviserons une fois là-bas », lui dit-elle. « Six menos viennent d'apparaître dans le secteur 17. Je m'y rends immédiatement ; demandez les coordonnées à Kurotsuchi et retrouvez-moi dès que possible. Ce n'est pas très loin. » Elle disparut.

Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'était postée à distance suffisante des menos pour qu'ils ne puissent pas détecter l'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya, mais elle avait le visage tendu.

« Ils se dirigent vers l'ouest », dit-elle. Il hocha la tête. « Je les sens. Voyons quel peut être leur objectif. » Lya se crispa. Elle ne supportait pas de rester sans bouger alors que ces monstres battaient la campagne. Son conditionnement lui ordonnait d'intervenir, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Ce cauchemar qui la hantait… Elle ne voulait pas détruire les menos simplement parce que c'était sa mission ; elle les haïssait, pour ce qu'ils l'avaient forcée à faire.

Elle n'y tint plus. « Je ne peux pas les laisser avancer… » Rapide comme l'éclair, il lui saisit le poignet. Il avait prévu sa réticence. « Non Lya, vous ne pouvez pas y aller. Nous avons des ordres. » Elle réagit beaucoup plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« _Vous_ avez des ordres ! Moi j'ai des vies à protéger ! Imaginez qu'ils tombent sur une habitation isolée, ou sur un voyageur ? Lâchez-moi ! » Surpris, il resserra sa prise, mais elle se débattit. Sentant qu'il lui faisait mal, il hésita ; puis il lui immobilisa les bras dans le dos en douceur, à l'aide d'un sort d'entrave. « Lya, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Soyez raisonnable ! »

Lya envisagea très sérieusement de lui balancer un coup de pied. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il pouvait lui immobiliser les jambes également, s'il le souhaitait. Par ailleurs, il avait raison. Connaître le but des attaques ennemies était primordial, et ils pourraient toujours intervenir si quelqu'un était menacé. Elle n'agissait pas de manière rationnelle.

Elle se calma un peu. Mais elle était énervée ; jusqu'à présent seule la Lumière lui avait dicté sa conduite. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était capable de la neutraliser avec un sort de premier niveau. Elle se sentit soudain furieuse après lui.

« Arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois faire ! J'en ai ras le bol de votre attitude paternaliste ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai moins de deux cent ans que je suis une gamine ! Et de toute façon… » Elle poursuivit, mais Byakuya l'écoutait à peine. Il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler. Très bien, s'il ne pouvait pas la réconforter, il servirait au moins à ça… Il la regarda en réprimant un sourire. Elle se débattait un peu pour la forme, et quelques mèches de cheveux s'agitaient le long de son visage tandis qu'il la retenait par les épaules. Il eut soudain une conscience aigue de ses mains posées sur elle. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait faire cela. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait la toucher, encore moins la maîtriser. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Elle avait peut-être été envoyée au secours du monde entier, mais à cet instant il eut le sentiment qu'elle était à lui. Seulement à lui.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Lya cria et voulut reculer, mais il la retint par la taille tout en passant doucement une main derrière sa nuque pour la maintenir contre ses lèvres. Elle finit par cesser de se débattre et se tint immobile, tremblant un peu. Il se retint d'approfondir le baiser pour ne pas la brusquer davantage, se contentant d'un attouchement doux, presque chaste, mais l'enlaça plus étroitement. La douceur de son corps contre le sien contrastait avec le contact de leurs lèvres qui lui procurait des sensations violentes, électriques. Il ignorait comment il parvenait à garder le contrôle de lui-même, mais il continua un long moment à caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes, tendrement. Il s'écarta enfin, essoufflé, et la regarda. Les yeux de Lya étaient immenses, dilatés, et leur expression était indéfinissable. Alors seulement il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, et resta lui aussi sans voix.

Il l'avait immobilisée et embrassée de force, en plein milieu d'une mission d'importance vitale, à quelques kilomètres de six menos grande qu'ils étaient censés surveiller. C'était indigne d'un Kuchiki, indigne d'un capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de contrevenir à ses principes les plus fondamentaux sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sans réfléchir aux conséquences ; sans réfléchir tout court. Rapidement, il localisa les menos. Ils étaient encore tout à fait à portée. Il croisa le regard de Lya, toujours aussi étrangement inexpressif, et se sentit totalement mortifié. Réalisant qu'elle était toujours entravée, il la libéra. Il n'osait pas lui adresser un mot. Soudain elle parut se réveiller, et tourna la tête dans la direction des menos. « Ils s'éloignent », dit-elle d'une voix atone. « Venez. » Et elle s'évapora.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ils suivaient les menos depuis environ un quart d'heure, en silence. Ceux-ci avançaient sans hésitation, de toute évidence vers un but précis. Byakuya passa en revue les cibles potentielles ; soudain il comprit.

« Ils veulent s'en prendre au clan Shiba », dit-il. Lya ne répondit pas mais condescendit à le regarder. Il poursuivit. « Ils ont une influence considérable à travers tout le Rukongai ; les nobles qui ont rejoint le peuple. Ils ne se conduisent pas comme des seigneurs, ils rejettent tout ce qui a trait à la noblesse, mais la vérité est qu'ils fédèrent une part non négligeable de la population autour d'eux. En les frappant, en montrant que même eux sont vulnérables, Aizen compte répandre la panique dans toute la contrée. » Il hocha la tête. « Evidemment, il a évité le secteur où réside Kûkaku Shiba. Il n'est pas idiot. Les menos se dirigent vers la propriété d'un autre membre très influent du clan, à l'ouest du 17ème secteur. Ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. »

Lya le toisa, puis l'interrogea d'une voix glaciale. « C'est bon ? Vous les avez, vos infos, où vous voulez les interviewer pour plus de sûreté ? ». Il se raidit, blessé par son ton. Mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. « Allons-y », dit-il.

Lya disparut instantanément, et une seconde plus tard un menos irradia puis s'évanouit. Byakuya se transporta au milieu du combat, et saisit son zanpakutô. Il le dirigea vers le sol, pointe en avant, et le lâcha. « Bankai », prononça-t-il. D'immenses lames émergèrent autour de lui, l'entourant d'une barrière scintillante. « Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. » La barrière explosa en millions d'éclats acérés. Levant les mains, Byakuya dirigea deux faisceaux de lames sur les deux menos les plus proches de lui et les frappa de plein fouet. Les lames virevoltaient autour des monstres tandis qu'il accentuait son attaque, usant plusieurs fois du shunpô pour éviter des tirs de doomblasts.

Les menos s'effondrèrent et il se tourna vers Lya, pour constater avec stupeur qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un seul adversaire. Elle était suspendue en l'air devant lui, et il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le traverse mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça elle tendit les bras devant elle et le halo qui l'entourait commença à s'intensifier. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle brillait d'une lumière violente, blessante, et Byakuya dut fermer à moitié les yeux pour continuer à lui faire face. Des courants lumineux parcouraient son corps, affluant vers ses bras, rejoignant une masse floue et aveuglante qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Puis elle la lâcha, et l'énergie accumulée jaillit en direction du menos, qui se vaporisa littéralement.

Lya rejoignit le sol, un peu trop précipitamment. Elle trébucha et posa un genou à terre. Elle respirait un peu rapidement, et Byakuya s'avança vers elle, inquiet. Mais elle s'était déjà relevée, sans un regard pour lui, et avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre elle n'était plus là.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Petite info lecteurs : à partir de maintenant on rentre plus franchement dans la romance… Et certains chapitres seront un peu plus sombres également, même si je m'efforce de placer des touches d'humour dès que possible.


	9. Chapitre neuf

**Chapitre neuf**

Byakuya referma la porte de sa demeure. Il était tard. Il s'était rendu auprès du commandant Yamamoto pour présenter son rapport de mission, et ils avaient longuement discuté des informations recueillies et des avantages que la Soul Society pouvait en retirer. Soucieux de ne plus manquer à ses devoirs, Byakuya s'était astreint à la plus grande concentration, ignorant la partie de lui qui ne pensait qu'à courir implorer le pardon de Lya. En rejoignant le Seiretei, il avait constaté avec un immense soulagement qu'elle était rentrée au manoir.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. « Lya ? Je sais que vous êtes là, je le sens. Répondez-moi. » Elle ne se manifesta pas. « Lya, ne faites pas ça ! Arrêtez de refuser de me parler ! Insultez-moi, giflez-moi si vous voulez, mais ne… »

La porte s'ouvrit et Lya se planta devant lui.

« Vous gifler ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? » Ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit, mais elle trouvait l'idée intéressante.

« Et bien je ne sais, je pensais que vous… » Lya ramena la main en arrière et lui asséna une gifle magistrale. « Bon sang ! Elle a une de ces forces ! »

Lya secoua la main en grimaçant. « Ouille ! Ça fait un peu mal. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. « Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir un visage aussi anguleux. »

Lya pencha la tête. « Mais… ça défoule, vraiment. Vous savez, je n'y avais absolument pas pensé, mais je crois que c'est exactement ce que j'avais envie de faire. »

« Ravi d'avoir pu être utile », marmonna Byakuya. « Ecoutez, Lya, il faut que je vous… »

Elle l'interrompit. « Ah non. »

Il la fixa, surpris. « Comment ça, non ? »

« Non. La gifle c'était une bonne idée. Mais je n'ai toujours pas envie de parler avec vous. Allez-vous en. »

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lya s'agitait dans son lit. Impossible de dormir. Elle pensait à trop de choses, elle éprouvait trop de choses. C'était épuisant. Et puis ça n'était pas prévu. En quittant la Lumière, elle pensait être prête. Elle pensait être préparée à tout. Elle avait une confiance totale dans sa formation, et voilà qu'elle se trouvait totalement désarmée face à une situation qui n'était même pas directement liée à sa mission.

Elle avait rapidement étudié les relations homme-femme, durant les cours consacrés au mode de vie et aux comportements en usage au sein de la Soul Society. Mais c'était de la théorie. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait être concernée. Mais à présent elle avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, elle ne pouvait plus le nier : elle était franchement concernée.

Et elle ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Dès son arrivée au sein de la Soul Society, elle avait été littéralement assaillie par les expériences nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas cherché à analyser chacune de ses réactions face à ça. Ce qu'elle ressentait envers Byakuya était inédit, bien sûr, mais tout était inédit… Elle n'y avait pas prêté une attention particulière.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse, et qu'elle se retrouve noyée sous un flot de sentiments aussi intenses que contradictoires. Pour commencer, elle avait paniqué. Avant ça elle n'avait jamais paniqué, de toute sa vie. Elle avait déjà eu peur, ou mal, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. La violence de ce que le contact, pourtant doux, avait provoqué chez elle l'avait affolée. Elle s'était pétrifiée, incapable de réagir.

En réaction à ça, elle avait ensuite éprouvé de la colère. Il n'avait pas à semer ainsi le chaos dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas à disposer d'elle comme bon lui semblait. Comment s'était-il cru autorisé à la toucher de la sorte ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Une fois le choc passé, une fois la colère retombée, le souvenir, lui, restait aussi intense, heure après heure. La caresse de ses lèvres, son bras autour d'elle, sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que je peux me permettre d'avoir à ce point besoin de quelqu'un ? » De s'en sentir aussi proche, de… l'aimer, autant. Cela devait pourtant avoir un sens ; sinon ce ne serait tout simplement pas arrivé. En y réfléchissant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir quasiment été poussée dans ses bras. Son écran protecteur, ses pouvoirs, toutes ses défenses disparaissaient devant lui.

Dans ce cas, alors elle pouvait s'autoriser de tels sentiments. Elle avait le droit de s'appuyer sur lui. Seulement… il ne savait pas tout, la concernant. Elle devait le lui dire. Et s'il la haïssait pour ça ? Elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas le supporter. Elle devrait quitter le Seiretei, changer ses plans. Et elle serait affaiblie par la douleur. Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

Elle se leva. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette pièce. Elle enfila sa veste et se transporta près du lac. La nuit était claire et l'endroit agréable, mais toute cette eau était trop immobile au goût de Lya.

Soudain elle sentit sa présence. Elle trouvait son reiatsu tellement doux, en dépit de sa puissance. Comme lui.

« Dites », demanda-t-elle sans se retourner, « il n'y aurait pas une cascade, dans le coin ? »

« Non ; mais il y a une assez jolie fontaine, un peu plus loin dans le parc. »

« Ça fera l'affaire. Montrez-moi. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la fontaine. Le visage de Lya s'éclaircit un peu. Elle s'assit sur le rebord ; elle aimait vraiment le bruit de l'eau. C'était apaisant.

« Vous êtes amoureux de moi », dit-elle.

Byakuya se raidit et la regarda. Mais elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas une question.

Sans transition, elle poursuivit. « Ce jeune homme de votre division qui a été tué dans le 59ème secteur ; comment s'appelait-il ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir. « Kashiwa. Mais… »

« Je vous ai dit que j'étais là quand il est mort. » Elle regardait droit devant elle. « Ça faisait cinq jours que j'étais arrivée, et c'était ma troisième intervention. Je les ai repérés de très loin, ils étaient quatre. Mais lui je ne l'ai pas senti. Son reiatsu était masqué par leur présence. » Le visage de Lya était contracté mais elle contrôlait sa voix.

« Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Les menos étaient apparus en rase campagne, comme toujours. Mais il y avait une maison. Une petite maison isolée, éloignée de toute protection. Et entre la maison et les menos, il y avait le jeune homme. Il avait son sabre à la main. Ça ne faisait aucune différence, qu'il soit armé ou non, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas mourir désarmé, je suppose.

Je suis apparue à quelques mètres de lui. A deux secondes près, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Mais le coup de doomblast était déjà parti. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'interposer ; pas le temps de générer un champ protecteur. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que je pouvais faire assez rapidement pour lui épargner une mort aussi ignoble. Alors j'ai frappé la première. »

Elle leva la tête et regarda Byakuya droit dans les yeux. « Je l'ai tué. » Byakuya écarquilla démesurément les yeux.

« Il allait être dévoré par l'Obscurité. Il était perdu ; je ne pouvais sauver que son âme. » Elle se leva. « Mon tir l'a atteint de justesse avant celui du menos. J'étais tout prêt, c'est pour ça, certainement. Il s'est évaporé sous ma main, en un instant. J'ai senti son reiatsu se dissoudre, comme s'il coulait entre mes doigts. Et puis plus rien. » Elle baissa les yeux. « Je suis restée sans bouger un moment. Heureusement mon bouclier a résisté. Quand j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits, je les ai tués. » Elle se tut.

Byakuya était muet d'horreur. Il refusait d'admettre qu'elle ait pu vivre une chose pareille. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle ait dû prendre une telle décision. Il ne supportait pas la souffrance qui émanait d'elle en cet instant.

Lya se méprit sur son silence. « Voilà de quoi est capable la femme que vous pensez aimer, Byakuya. » Elle sursauta quand il fit deux pas en avant pour la prendre dans ses bras, aussi délicatement qu'il le pût. « Lya… », murmura-t-il. Elle se mit à trembler. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour guider sa tête vers le creux de son épaule et l'étreignit plus fort. « Merci… Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour Kashiwa… Merci d'avoir sauvé l'âme de cet homme… » Elle respirait avec peine, et il desserra son étreinte. « Laissez-vous aller… Vous n'avez pas à affronter ça toute seule… Je suis là, Lya… » Soudain quelque chose se brisa en elle, et elle s'effondra contre lui. Il la soutint. Il caressait doucement son dos alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui en frissonnant violemment.

Il la berça un long moment. Elle ne luttait plus pour se contrôler ; elle avait l'impression que chaque spasme évacuait une petite partie de la douleur qui l'écrasait. Petit à petit les tremblements s'espacèrent, et elle commença à respirer plus régulièrement. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle soupira et décrispa lentement ses mains agrippées à la veste de Byakuya. La souffrance s'estompait. Il l'avait chassée. Il la protégeait, elle qui serait bientôt le dernier rempart entre l'intelligence et le néant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui sourit. Lya sentit son cœur exploser. Brusquement, elle se projeta en avant et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, étouffant son cri de surprise. Puis elle s'écarta très légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Recommencez, Byakuya… », demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Elle fit glisser ses bras le long de son torse pour les nouer autour de son cou. « Recommencez, comme tout à l'heure… »

Byakuya resta immobile quelques secondes, perdu dans le regard de Lya. La violence de ce qu'il ressentait menaçait de le submerger, et il refusait de réagir tant qu'il ne se sentait pas maître de lui-même. Il ne perdrait plus jamais le contrôle. Il se l'était juré.

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Lya et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit et se pressa contre lui, resserrant ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui rendit son étreinte et s'empara pleinement de ses lèvres, s'enivrant de leur douceur, de leur chaleur. Quand il sentit qu'elle s'habituait au contact, il entrouvrit la bouche et passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de Lya. Elle frémit et poussa un cri mais ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. La tête lui tournait, son corps la brûlait, elle ne savait même plus si elle voulait qu'il s'arrête ou qu'il l'embrasse plus fort. Tout ce qui arrivait la dépassait complètement, et elle s'en remettait à lui.

Byakuya accentua sa caresse, et Lya entrouvrit instinctivement les lèvres. La sensation de la langue de Byakuya effleurant la sienne lui coupa le souffle. Elle s'agrippa à lui. Il s'écarta légèrement, essoufflé lui aussi, inquiet à l'idée d'aller trop vite, et l'interrogea du regard. Lya reprit son souffle. Elle se demanda fugitivement si sa poitrine allait réellement éclater, comme elle en avait l'impression, et décida immédiatement que ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui offrit à nouveau sa bouche.

Il en reprit possession avec ardeur. Il lui mordilla les lèvres, puis en força doucement le barrage. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, il anticipa le mouvement de recul de Lya et la retint, sachant qu'elle agissait d'instinct. Puis il entreprit d'apprivoiser sa langue, la caressant de la sienne lentement, longuement. Il perdit toute notion du temps, transporté par l'intensité du contact, grisé par les gémissements de Lya.

Puis il sentit qu'elle s'affaissait contre lui, et rompit le baiser. La tête de Lya retomba sur son épaule. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, et il s'alarma. « Lya ? » Elle sourit faiblement, sans ouvrir les yeux. « Ça va… Je… Je me sens fatiguée… »

Il la souleva dans ses bras, et elle se lova contre lui avec un soupir. Il reprit le chemin du manoir, et presque aussitôt elle s'endormit, bercée par le rythme de ses pas. Il rejoignit la chambre de Lya, sans quitter son visage des yeux, et la déposa sur le lit. Alors qu'il ouvrait les draps elle s'éveilla, et il lut de la panique dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu t'en vas ? Ne pars pas ! » Il sourit. « Bien sûr que non. »

Il s'étendit près d'elle, et elle vint immédiatement se nicher à nouveau dans ses bras. Il frémit au contact de son corps, et inspira profondément. Il la désirait violemment ; il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants sur la respiration de Lya, se forçant à retrouver son calme. Ce désir ne serait pas assouvi cette nuit ; il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Il devrait lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin, et prendre ce qu'elle serait prête à lui donner, sans jamais demander plus. C'était son rôle, sa mission à lui. Il savait depuis longtemps que le fait qu'il puisse l'approcher n'était pas une coïncidence. Leur destin était gouverné par une force qui ne laissait aucune place aux coïncidences.

Lya était presque endormie, mais elle s'efforçait d'analyser un minimum la situation. D'une voix ensommeillée, elle lui livra le fruit de sa réflexion. « Nous avons de la chance… Tu es amoureux de moi, et je suis amoureuse de toi aussi… Ça tombe bien… » Il rit, et cela le détendit. « Oui, n'est-ce pas ? », répondit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Elle sourit, puis s'endormit d'un coup, comme une enfant.

Byakuya la contempla longtemps. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il pourrait la protéger. Ce qu'il savait sans aucun doute possible, c'est jusqu'où il irait pour y parvenir. Il posa doucement sa tête contre celle de Lya et ferma les yeux. « Dors, Lya », murmura-t-il. « Dors, ma lumière… »

xXxXxXxXxXx

J'avais prévenu : plus romantique et plus sombre, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'essaie d'adapter mon offre à votre demande !


	10. Chapitre dix

Merci beaucoup pour les gentilles rewiews que j'ai reçues de Elisa83, Blackvision, Poom's, dark-banana, Atsuna, Deiya et odt sur les 2 derniers chapitres ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ces derniers temps, mais je suis toujours aussi heureuse de les lire…

Petite info préalable au chapitre dix : « hoshi » signifie « étoile » en japonais.

En suédois ça se dit « stjärna », ce qui est très joli aussi, mais le japonais m'a paru plus adapté.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre dix**

Byakuya referma son dossier et le posa sur la pile. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il disposait d'un peu de temps à consacrer aux tâches administratives ; depuis un an l'urgence était permanente. Cela dit le travail de bureau était toujours loin d'être une priorité, et Byakuya n'avait traité que les questions nécessaires à la mise en œuvre des nouvelles directives.

Un nouvel assaut contre le Hueco Mundo était prévu, le commandant Yamamoto l'en avait informé la veille, durant la discussion qui avait suivi le rapport de mission. Aizen devait être déconcerté par l'inutilité de ses dernières intrusions, et vraisemblablement plus vulnérable. La Soul Society pouvait à présent consacrer ses forces à la préparation d'une attaque d'envergure, d'autant que Lya semblait parfaitement en mesure de protéger la population des menos à elle seule, ou avec le concours d'un capitaine si l'ennemi était en nombre.

Byakuya sourit en pensant à elle. Il s'était réveillé tôt, et elle dormait profondément. Elle s'était un peu éloignée de lui dans son sommeil mais avait gardé son bras droit serré contre elle et son front posé contre son épaule. Il s'était dégagé tout doucement et avait quitté le lit avant de succomber au désir de la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de repos ; elle avait paru tellement épuisée, hier soir. Il avait laissé un mot à côté d'elle avait de rejoindre le QG de la 6ème division.

Il sursauta légèrement quand elle apparut devant lui. « Byakuya ! » Il eut à peine le temps de se lever avant qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. « Bonjour… », dit-elle. Il la serra contre lui, puis lui releva le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Bonjour, Lya… Est-ce que tu te sens reposée ? »

« En pleine forme ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Je veux dormir avec toi toutes les nuits. » Elle réalisa que sa phrase pouvait paraître autoritaire et leva les yeux vers lui, soudain embarrassée. « Enfin… si tu veux… Je veux dire, c'est ce que font les couples, non ? » Il réprima un sourire. Elle rougissait, et en plus d'être très inattendu de sa part, il trouvait ça absolument adorable. Il parvint à garder son sérieux. « Que disaient tes cours sur ce sujet ? », la taquina-t-il.

« Byakuya ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas écouté le quart de mes cours sur la vie en société ! » Puis elle sourit. « Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Maintenant j'ai un nouveau professeur ! » Il rit, et allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle. « Très bien. Première leçon : dans un souci de correction, les couples ne se témoignent pas leur affection de manière trop marquée en public. » Il recula d'un pas. « Passons aux travaux pratiques. Entrez ! »

Renji entra et salua son capitaine. Puis il se redressa et aperçut Lya. « Hoshi ! Vous êtes là ! » Il s'inclina profondément. « Je suis extrêmement honoré. »

« Ah ? », fit Lya. « Euh, et bien, je suis honorée également. Mais moi c'est Lya. »

Byakuya intervint. « Il s'agit d'un titre honorifique, Lya. Il te désigne comme dépositaire des pouvoirs de la Lumière. Voici Renji Abarai. Il est mon vice-capitaine. Pour quelle raison souhaitais-tu me voir, Renji ? »

« Des bruits courent concernant une nouvelle attaque contre le Hueco Mundo, capitaine. Est-ce vrai ? » Byakuya acquiesça. « En effet. L'information sera officiellement communiquée à tous les officiers ce matin. Mais j'ai encore quelques points à préciser avec Yamamoto. »

Il se tourna vers Lya. « Et toi Lya, tu avais quelque chose à me demander ? »

« Oh, et bien, en fait, je…m'ennuie. Tout le monde est occupé, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas d'intrusion j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'entraîner, ou me rendre utile. J'ai horreur de rester sans rien faire. »

Byakuya hocha la tête. « Je vois… Je vais y penser. Renji, je dois m'absenter. Tiens compagnie à Lya. »

« Bien, capitaine. » Byakuya eut un sourire pour Lya, puis sortit. Renji le suivit des yeux, surpris. Il avait souri, là, non ? Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il avait des ordres, et il regarda Lya.

« Hoshi, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

Lya sourit. « Commencez par arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. C'est lourd. »

xXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya rejoignait la caserne ; il repensait à son entretien avec Yamamoto. Le plan d'assaut du Hueco Mundo était prêt, le briefing des officiers pouvait avoir lieu. Byakuya avait également soumis au commandant des suggestions pour exploiter, voire augmenter le potentiel de Lya au-delà de son rôle actuel, qui se résumait à intervenir en cas d'attaque. Puis il avait parlé à Yamamoto des liens qui les unissaient, Lya et lui. Il s'était brièvement demandé si leur relation devait être révélée, mais il lui semblait, d'une part, que c'était la seule chose à faire, dans la mesure où Lya était incapable de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Elle ne maîtrisait ni la discrétion, ni le mensonge… Inutile d'essayer. D'autre part, il ne souhaitait pas se cacher. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Yamamoto n'avait émis aucune objection à ce sujet, et Byakuya savait parfaitement pourquoi. Le vieil homme voyait dans cette relation un moyen d'exercer un certain contrôle sur Lya. Il avait tort, mais Byakuya ne l'avait pas détrompé.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, il entendit des éclats de voix, et s'arrêta. C'était la voix de Lya, et celle de Renji.

« Ça y est ! Cette fois, j'ai gagné ! »

« Euh, non, Ho… Lya… Là c'est moi qui gagne… »

« Vous rigolez ? Il n'y a qu'un seul point sur votre carte, et moi j'en ai huit !! »

« Oui, mais la mienne c'est un as. C'est la plus forte de toutes les cartes. »

La voix de Lya se fit soupçonneuse. « Dites donc, vice-capitaine Abarai, ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas les règles que vous pouvez vous permettre de les inventer au fur et à mesure ! »

Renji semblait en mauvaise posture. Byakuya entra.

« Capitaine ! » Renji semblait à moitié soulagé et à moitié inquiet. « Lya m'a demandé si je connaissais un " truc marrant ", et il se trouve que j'avais un jeu de cartes, alors… » Renji s'interrompit. De toute façon il était fichu. Il attendit la question cinglante, genre « Et que faisait un jeu de cartes dans ta poche pendant le service, Renji ? », mais rien ne vint. Byakuya se contenta de l'ignorer.

« Lya, j'ai parlé au commandant. As-tu déjà utilisé tes pouvoirs à des fins de guérison ? Autrement que sur toi-même, évidemment. »

Lya acquiesça. « Oui. Ça marche. Enfin sur les lapins et les oiseaux, en tout cas. » Byakuya sourit. « Passons à plus ambitieux, dans ce cas. Présente-toi à la 4ème division ce matin, devant le capitaine Unohana. Elle a réellement besoin d'aide, ces temps-ci. Vois ce que tu peux faire. Je serais pris jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, reviens me voir à ce moment-là. D'accord ? »

« D'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! » Lya hésita. Renji était là : ils étaient donc en public. Comment se séparait-on de l'homme qu'on aime en public ? Byakuya vint à son secours. Sous les yeux effarés de Renji, il prit la main de Lya et y déposa un léger baiser. « A tout à l'heure, Lya », dit-il doucement. Elle sourit et lui effleura la joue, puis disparut.

Byakuya se dirigea vers son bureau et y déposa les papiers qu'il avait en main. Sans se retourner, il s'adressa à son vice-capitaine. « Renji, si tu penses retrouver assez rapidement l'usage de la parole, convoque les officiers de la division devant la salle du Conseil. »

xXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya releva la tête. Il sentait la présence de Lya, toute proche, mais elle n'apparaissait pas. Puis on frappa. « Entrez. » Lya entra. Byakuya la regarda, étonné, et Lya sourit fièrement. « C'est le capitaine Unohana qui m'a apprit ! Elle m'a dit que j'avais failli lui provoquer une crise cardiaque en apparaissant derrière elle, et que si je m'amusais à faire ça à tout le monde j'allais finir par tuer quelqu'un. Alors je fais attention. »

Elle passa derrière Byakuya, noua ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa joue contre la sienne. Elle se taisait, et il attendit. Il sentait que quelque chose lui pesait.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de gens… Certains étaient très gravement blessés. Ils souffraient beaucoup. Certains hurlaient. D'autres avaient perdu la raison. Et il y en avait quelques-uns… ils n'avaient plus de regard…Il n'y avait plus rien dans leurs yeux. »

Byakuya se leva et la serra contre lui. Puis il lui releva le menton. « Et qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je les ai soignés. Ils avaient tellement besoin de moi. J'ai refermé leurs blessures du mieux que j'ai pu. Mes pouvoirs sont très efficaces dans ce domaine. » Peu à peu, elle retrouvait le sourire. « Pour faire tomber la fièvre aussi, ça marche bien, et contre la douleur. Et puis je leur ai parlé. Et j'ai matérialisé des choses dont ils avaient envie, des livres, de quoi écrire ou dessiner, quelques jeux… J'y retournerai demain, et chaque matin quand je ne serais pas en intervention. » Elle se sentait mieux.

Byakuya lui sourit. « Excellente idée. S'il te reste du temps libre, souhaites-tu également t'entraîner un peu ? »

Lya lui lança un coup d'œil surpris. « Oui, évidemment… Mais je ne vois pas comment… Sur toi mes pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet, et avec les autres shinigamis ça n'est pas intéressant, je suis beaucoup trop puissante pour eux. » Elle disait ça sans aucune prétention. C'était une constatation.

Il hocha la tête. « Je sais. Mais il y a de nombreux moyens de s'entraîner. Viens avec moi, nous allons au dojo du manoir. »

« OK. Pourquoi on ne va pas à la salle d'entraînement avec les autres ? »

« Parce que ça nuirait à la concentration des troupes. »

« Ah… Je vois. Ça les impressionnerait que tu sois là, c'est ça ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

xXxXxXxXxXx

Le dojo du manoir Kuchiki était vaste et luxueux, à l'image du reste de la demeure. Byakuya se dirigea vers un pan de mur sur lequel étaient suspendues toutes sortes d'épées.

« As-tu appris à combattre au sabre, Lya ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Toute ma formation repose sur l'utilisation de la Lumière. Je n'ai jamais tenu d'arme. »

« Je m'en doutais. Tu n'as pas besoin d'arme. Cependant, même pour quelqu'un qui n'aura jamais à s'en servir, l'entraînement au sabre constitue un excellent exercice. Cela exige énormément de concentration, beaucoup d'équilibre, le sens de l'observation et de l'anticipation. As-tu envie d'essayer ? »

Elle acquiesça. Byakuya parcourut les armes des yeux, puis choisit un katana qui lui semblait adapté à la stature de Lya et le lui tendit. Puis il déposa Senbonzakura et se saisit d'un sabre d'entraînement. Il se tourna vers Lya. Elle soupesait le sabre et le faisait légèrement tourner par de petits mouvements du poignet, puis elle le tendit devant elle. Il haussa les sourcils. « La prise en main est excellente. Quasiment parfaite, pour ainsi dire. »

Lya sourit. « Merci ! Nous allons nous entraîner ensemble ? »

« Oui. Mais sans faire appel à nos pouvoirs respectifs : pas de kidô, pas de shunpô, pas de déplacement instantané. Viens. »

Ils se placèrent au centre de la pièce. « Pour commencer je vais te porter une attaque simple et directe, pour voir comment tu réagis pour la contrer. »

Lya fit oui de la tête. « Et est-ce que je dois t'attaquer, moi aussi ? »

Il fut étonné. Elle était bien sûre d'elle. « Eh bien, oui, dès que tu t'en sentiras capable. Mais ne brûle pas les étapes. Allons-y. »

Il se mit en position puis attaqua. Jusqu'au dernier moment il crut qu'elle ne bougerait pas, et s'apprêtait à rompre quand elle réagit enfin. Elle s'écarta d'un mouvement fluide et contra l'attaque d'un léger revers. Surpris, Byakuya manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Si elle avait frappé à ce moment-là il aurait esquivé avec difficulté ; mais elle s'était replacée en position défensive.

Il la regarda, stupéfié. « Impressionnant ! » Lya eut l'air toute contente. Il poursuivit. « Tu avais l'avantage… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attaqué ? » Elle sembla un peu gênée. « Eh bien je… j'ai eu peur de te toucher… » Byakuya sourit. Il avait brandi son premier sabre à l'âge de deux ans et demi. Et même si sa spécialité était le kidô, il restait un maître dans l'art du _zanjutsu_. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Lya. Tu sembles exceptionnellement douée, mais tu ne risques pas de me toucher. Contente-toi de te concentrer sur ta défense et sur tes attaques afin de progresser, d'accord ? Je n'ai rien à craindre. »

Une heure plus tard il avait totalement changé d'avis sur ce point. Bien sûr, il savait que Lya ne le blesserait pas. Mais ce qu'il risquait actuellement, c'était de perdre un combat contre quelqu'un qui tenait un sabre pour la première fois de sa vie.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le katana de Lya semblait faire partie d'elle, comme une extension de son bras. Elle l'observait intensément, anticipait la plupart de ses gestes et repérait instantanément les failles qu'il pouvait laisser apparaître dans sa défense. Le tout sans effort visible. Elle transpirait à peine. Par contre elle s'amusait énormément, à l'évidence. Ses joues étaient roses d'excitation, et ses yeux étincelaient de plaisir. Byakuya la trouvait tout simplement sublime, et cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

« Au fait », demanda-t-elle, « qu'est-ce qui marque la fin du combat ? » Il prit sur lui pour répondre sans paraître essoufflé. « Pour gagner, il faut soit désarmer son adversaire, soit lui faire toucher terre des deux épaules. »

« Et j'ai intérêt à faire ça vite, » continua-t-il pour lui-même, « parce que visiblement elle ne fatigue pas, elle. » Il passa à la vitesse supérieure. Lya para de justesse, surprise. Elle prenait rarement l'initiative de l'assaut, mais ses contre-attaques étaient redoutables. Byakuya décida de ne plus lui laisser le loisir de contre-attaquer. Il aurait du mal à la désarmer, elle semblait avoir fusionné avec son épée ; il devait donc lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Il enchaîna les attaques, variant sans cesse les angles, la forçant à reculer. Lya s'adaptait rapidement au nouveau rythme du combat. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il feignit de négliger sa défense, et Lya tenta de riposter. Il s'écarta légèrement, la saisit par le poignet et la fit basculer en arrière. L'accompagnant dans sa chute, il lui emprisonna les jambes avec les siennes. Puis il bloqua la lame de Lya avec celle de sa propre épée, plaça son autre main à la base de son cou et la plaqua au sol.

Essoufflée, Lya tourna son visage vers celui de Byakuya, et ressentit un choc. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était presque insoutenable. Ses yeux sombres la dévoraient littéralement, et Lya eut l'impression de se consumer sous leur feu. Il fit remonter sa main jusque derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa brutalement, possessivement. Lya cria et sentit son corps s'embraser de plaisir. Elle lâcha son sabre pour enfouir ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Byakuya et lui rendit passionnément son baiser. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son dos, et la caresse la fit gémir. L'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait augmentait sans cesse, et soudain elle ressentit un début de panique. C'était trop violent, le contact était trop intime, et elle prit peur. Elle se crispa.

Il perçut sa réticence et fit immédiatement machine arrière. Deux cent cinquante ans d'une discipline mentale inflexible lui furent pour cela d'un grand secours. Ses baisers se firent plus doux, puis il s'écarta d'elle. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et ils reprirent tous les deux leur souffle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Lya se redressa sur un coude. « C'était complètement génial ! », déclara-t-elle. Il eut un petit rire. « Qu'est-ce qui était génial ? »

« Et bien, l'entraînement, d'abord. Il faudra que tu me fasses essayer d'autres techniques. Le sabre en tout cas j'adore ! Et puis tu es drôlement doué. »

« Merci bien », répondit-il avec ironie. « Pour une débutante, on peut dire que tu te débrouilles, toi aussi… »

Elle se pencha un peu vers lui. « Et ce baiser passionné, il n'était pas mal non plus… C'était quoi, la récompense du vainqueur ? » Il rit à nouveau. « Absolument », répliqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Lya se blottit contre lui. « Et bien », pensa-t-elle, « on dirait que j'ai drôlement bien fait de le laisser gagner, dans ce cas… »

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dernier chapitre calme… Il devrait y en avoir encore trois, puis un épilogue. Merci de suivre, et merci d'avance, bien sûr, aux adorables lecteurs qui me feront la joie d'un commentaire...


	11. Chapitre onze

Salut ! Un petit avertissement : ce chapitre contient un lemon. Ceux qui y sont allergiques sont donc invités à sauter la deuxième partie du chapitre.

Cependant, je tiens à signaler qu'il s'agit d'un gentil lemon sucré, qui ne devrait choquer personne ! Mais ça reste un lemon, alors j'y vais de mon petit warning. Enjoy !

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre onze**

Byakuya regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois. Bientôt une heure du matin, et elle n'était pas rentrée. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment ; sa puissance le surprenait encore, presque un mois après leur rencontre. Sans compter qu'elle était partie avec Kenpachi. Keni, comme elle l'appelait depuis quelques temps. A croire qu'ils avaient fait l'Académie ensemble.

Non, c'était autre chose. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir sans elle. Tout lui manquait, son parfum, sa chaleur, le rythme de sa respiration. Même le doux supplice de la tenir entre ses bras, de caresser ses courbes parfaites, de sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres, sans pouvoir s'abandonner au désir qui le torturait. Parfois cela lui semblait presque insupportable, mais il avait appris à gérer la situation. Lya n'était pas distante, elle recherchait son contact, ses caresses. Mais il arrivait toujours un moment où il percevait cette tension chez elle, qui indiquait une overdose de sensations. Et il s'arrêtait. Lya sentait bien qu'il en souffrait. Elle avait abordé le sujet, un soir.

« Byakuya », avait-elle commencé, particulièrement troublée, « je… je suis désolée… » Il l'avait embrassée rapidement pour la faire taire puis l'avait fixée gravement. « Ecoute-moi bien, Lya. Ne t'excuses plus jamais pour ça, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. Dis-le. » Elle avait acquiescé doucement. « Oui… C'est promis… » Il avait sourit, et l'avait embrassée sur la tempe. « Ce que tu m'apportes n'a pas de prix, ma lumière. Dors, à présent. »

Byakuya se redressa. Elle était revenue. Elle passerait au haut commandement avant de rentrer, comme toujours. Il patienta, et un quart d'heure plus tard elle se glissait dans la chambre. « Je ne te réveille pas ? » Il secoua la tête et ouvrit les bras. Elle se jeta sur lui et le renversa en arrière, puis commença à parsemer son visage et son cou de petits baisers. « Tu m'as manqué… Tu m'as manqué… », répétait-elle d'un ton chantant. Il se laissait faire en riant. Comme à chaque fois, il se sentait grisé par le bonheur de la retrouver.

« Ta mission s'est bien passée ? », demanda-t-il un peu plus tard. « C'était super ! », répondit-elle, radieuse. Il soupira. Comme manière de résumer une expédition menée contre neuf menos grande, c'était original. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Kenpachi.

« Keni a voulu faire ce qu'il appelle un concours : il fallait tuer plus de menos que l'autre. Il a toujours des idées étranges. Je sentais bien qu'il voulait gagner, du coup je faisais durer le quatrième, mais il s'en est aperçu. Il m'a crié d'arrêter de tricher, alors j'ai désintégré le cinquième. Tant pis pour lui.

Après le combat Yachiru nous a rejoint. Comme elle n'avait pas le droit Keni a encore crié, mais elle s'en fiche complètement, quand il crie. Elle est drôle. Elle oublie systématiquement qu'on ne peut pas me toucher, à chaque fois elle me saute dessus et se casse la figure. Elle s'est installée sur l'épaule de Keni, et là ça a dégénéré, parce qu'elle a décidé de chanter. Des chansons de la 11ème division. »

Lya appuya son menton sur ses mains et regarda Byakuya. « Je pensais que les chansons étaient supposées être jolies. Pourquoi en écrire avec des paroles pareilles, alors ? Je ne comprends pas. Bref, elle a harcelé Keni jusqu'à ce qu'il chante aussi. Et ils ont chanté très fort, jusqu'au Seiretei. » Lya prit un air pensif, puis conclut. « C'était de loin la partie la plus éprouvante de la mission, en fait. »

Byakuya éclata de rire. Il renversa Lya sur le dos et l'embrassa avec gourmandise. « Ma Lya… », murmura-t-il ensuite en lui caressant le visage. Elle était tellement adorable. Tellement parfaite. Et elle était à lui. Jusqu'à un certain point seulement, peut-être, mais uniquement à lui. Il rajusta les draps autour d'eux et installa Lya confortablement contre son épaule. « Repose-toi maintenant, tu dois en avoir besoin. » Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'endormit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le Gotei 13 était au complet, et Lya avait été conviée à la réunion, comme c'était systématiquement le cas désormais. L'attaque contre le Hueco Mundo était prévue dans neuf jours ; la plus grande vigilance s'imposait. Or, l'attitude de l'ennemi avait changé.

Byakuya prit la parole. « Aucune intrusion depuis quatre jours. Ça ne c'est pas produit depuis des mois. Aizen prépare quelque chose. »

Yamamoto se tourna vers Lya. « Hoshi, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Lya ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Ça a commencé », pensa-t-elle. « Déjà… » Sa propre réaction la surprit. Elle avait toujours su que cela allait arriver. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle aurait juste voulu… encore un peu de temps. Avec lui. Elle releva la tête. Ils l'observaient tous, et elle avait particulièrement conscience du regard de Byakuya. Ils avaient confiance en elle. Il avait confiance en elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Cela ne me surprend pas, Commandant. Le Hueco Mundo ignore mon existence. Aizen ne comprend donc pas pourquoi il n'arrive plus à vous atteindre. Je pense qu'il ne s'entêtera pas davantage à appliquer une stratégie qui ne donne aucun résultat. S'il observe actuellement une trêve, c'est pour réfléchir à une nouvelle tactique, et pour rassembler ses forces. »

Soi Fong intervint. « Ne devrions-nous pas attaquer dès maintenant ? N'est-ce pas l'occasion que nous attendions ? »

Yamamoto semblait partagé. « En effet. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait prêts. »

Si les calculs de Lya étaient exacts, et elle savait qu'ils l'étaient, elle avait quatre jours devant elle. Elle devait dissuader la Soul Society d'attaquer entre-temps. « Le capitaine Soi Fong a raison, Commandant », dit-elle. « Il serait certainement judicieux d'avancer l'assaut. Mais pas d'attaquer prématurément. »

Yamamoto hocha la tête. « Avez-vous une proposition, Hoshi ? »

Lya fit mine de réfléchir. « Dans cinq jours, commandant. Selon moi, nous pouvons être prêts d'ici là ; et eux ne le seront pas encore. »

Le Commandant parcourut l'assemblée des yeux. « Ce délai semble convenir. Avez-vous des questions ou des objections ? » Personne n'intervint, pas même Kurotsuchi. « Bien. Nous avons à faire, dans ce cas. » Il se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la réunion.

Lya les observa alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Elle croisa le regard de Byakuya, et parvint à lui sourire. Mais cela lui fit mal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lya enfila une veste légère et enveloppa ses cheveux dans une serviette. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures avec le capitaine Unohana pour l'aider à préparer l'hôpital de campagne. Elle s'était sentie un peu coupable envers Retsu, d'agir comme si tout cela avait tant d'importance, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était inutile. Mais bon, l'essentiel, c'était justement d'éviter les blessés, non ? Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Même si elle trouvait que mentir était quelque chose d'affreusement désagréable, ce n'était qu'un détail au regard des objectifs qu'elle poursuivait.

Ensuite elle avait fait un tour à la 11ème division, dont les membres semblaient toujours extrêmement motivés par ses visites. Ça lui avait remonté le moral ; ceux-là, si elle les laissait faire, ils se feraient tous joyeusement massacrer… Même Keni. Ils le suivraient jusqu'en enfer ; heureusement qu'elle était là pour leur barrer la route.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et elle était rentrée. Byakuya reviendrait sans doute plus tard, lui. Elle leva les yeux vers la cabine de douche. Des gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient du pommeau, régulièrement. Une goutte, une seconde. Le compte à rebours vers l'instant qui la séparerait de lui.

Il l'aiderait, elle le savait. Il ne ferait pas obstacle à sa mission. Il réagirait comme la Lumière l'avait prévu. La Lumière ne commettait pas d'erreur.

« Lya ? » Il rentrait tôt, en fin de compte. Elle retira la serviette de sa tête, sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea droit vers lui, directement dans ses bras. « Alors, ça donne quoi, la revue des troupes de la 6ème division ? »

« Mes hommes sont prêts », répondit-il simplement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler stratégie. Juste de profiter d'elle, tant qu'il le pouvait. « As-tu envie d'une promenade ? Je connais un endroit, en bordure du 3ème secteur, avec une très jolie cascade. »

Lya secoua la tête et rapprocha son visage de celui de Byakuya. « Non », répondit-elle doucement, juste avant de l'embrasser. Il lui rendit tendrement son baiser, un peu surpris. Lya s'écarta de lui et lui prit les deux mains. Elle l'entraîna vers le lit et s'y allongea avant de l'attirer sur elle, puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Byakuya frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait si entreprenante. Apparemment elle ne portait que cette veste longue, et ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides. Il se sentit s'enflammer brutalement, et il sut que ce serait l'un de ces soirs où s'éloigner d'elle, le moment venu, lui ferait si mal. Pas question de la repousser, cependant. Cela s'arrêterait bien assez tôt.

Il approfondit le baiser, et la caressa doucement de l'épaule jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Quand il sentit qu'elle se crispait, il voulut s'écarter mais elle le retint. « Non », dit-elle. Il se figea. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et il fut bouleversé par l'intensité des sentiments qui s'y lisaient. Du désir, de la détermination …De la peur. « Ne t'arrêtes pas, Byakuya. » Il la fixa, stupéfait. « Lya… Tu… tu n'es pas prête à… » Elle l'interrompit. « Je ne le serais jamais davantage. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne serais jamais prête. » Il ne répondit pas. Non, il ne comprenait pas.

« J'ai été créée dans un but précis, et entièrement conditionnée pour l'atteindre. Pour maîtriser toutes les formes de combat, pour analyser instantanément toutes les situations à risque, pour déceler la moindre faille dans une défense ou dans une attaque. Et pour éviter tout contact quel qu'il soit. Ma vie est trop précieuse. » Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui. « Mais je ne veux plus t'éviter, Byakuya. Je veux que tu m'aides à briser ce conditionnement. Tu en as le pouvoir, alors fais-le. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'elle lui demandait, ce que cela impliquait… Lya glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Je t'aime », dit-elle doucement. « Viens… » Incapable de penser, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Ecartant le col de sa veste, il lui caressa le cou et l'épaule. Lya sursauta, luttant contre ses réflexes. Il la pressa contre lui, lui renversa la tête en arrière et parcourut sa gorge du bout de la langue. Elle se débattit, et il s'écarta. « Je… Je ne peux pas… », articula-t-il. Lya se redressa également, et le fixa farouchement. « Ne te fies pas à ces réactions, je ne les contrôle pas. Fies-toi à ce que je dis. Je sais ce que je veux. » Elle défit sa ceinture et fit glisser sa veste, puis elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent. « Donnes-moi ce que je veux, Byakuya… », murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Il sentit qu'il perdait pied. Il l'enlaça, la retenant contre lui quand elle tenta de reculer. Lya se maîtrisa, mais sa voix tremblait. « Dis-moi que tu vas le faire… » Byakuya capitula. « Oui… », répondit-il à mi-voix.

Il se leva le temps de se dévêtir, puis revint s'allonger auprès d'elle et l'attira vers lui. Comme elle essayait instinctivement de se soustraire au contact il bascula sur elle et l'immobilisa. Lya se cambra et cria, paniquée. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à reprendre le contrôle. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma. Il lui sourit. « Ça va ? » Elle hocha doucement la tête. « Lya… Je pense que tu devrais cesser de combattre tes réflexes. » Elle le regarda sans comprendre. « C'est trop difficile pour toi, de résister d'abord au conditionnement, puis de me résister quand il reprend le dessus. Si tu dois lutter, alors lutte contre moi. Je te promets de gagner. » Lya avait du mal à réfléchir, mais elle acquiesça. Il avait certainement raison.

Byakuya lui enserra la nuque et bloqua l'un de ses poignets. Puis il entreprit de parcourir de baisers son épaule et sa gorge. Rapidement elle s'agita et tenta de le repousser avec sa main libre. Sans en tenir compte il poursuivit son exploration, découvrant les zones les plus tendres et s'y attardant. A sa propre surprise, les réactions de Lya attisèrent son désir, et ses baisers se firent plus passionnés. Il emprisonna son autre poignet, fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou et descendit doucement. Comme il commençait à dessiner le galbe parfait de son sein, Lya essaya violemment de se libérer. Le conditionnement tenait bon, et elle risquait de se faire mal. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde, et entrava ses poignets avec un sort de kidô. Puis il remonta et la serra contre lui. Elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Il la berça un moment. Il se sentait coupable de la désirer aussi fort compte tenu des circonstances. Coupable de l'avoir attachée. Coupable de trouver la situation excitante malgré lui. Lya rouvrit les yeux, un peu apaisée, et réalisa à quel point il était tendu. Elle tourna son visage vers lui. « Byakuya », dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda, et elle lui sourit. « Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas… » Il hocha la tête, rassuré. Il redescendit en caressant ses hanches et entreprit de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. La perfection du corps de Lya l'émerveillait. Il le visita lentement, attentif aux réactions de Lya ; la tonalité de ses gémissements changeait peu à peu, et elle bougeait différemment. Il entendait, il sentait le plaisir prendre, presque insensiblement, le dessus sur la réticence. Il glissa avec délice sa langue dans le creux de son nombril, se délectant du cri qu'il lui arracha.

Au bout d'un long moment, il revint à hauteur de son visage. Il attendit qu'elle rouvre les yeux, et y lut ce qu'il espérait. Il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux et fit délicatement descendre l'autre le long de sa hanche pour ensuite la glisser entre ses cuisses. Le cri qu'elle poussa ne contenait plus aucune trace de panique. Byakuya se contrôla avec difficulté. Elle était si réactive, si sensible… Il aurait pu lui donner du plaisir sur le champ, simplement en faisant légèrement bouger sa main. Il en mourait d'envie. Comme il mourait d'envie d'explorer les replis délicats avec ses lèvres, d'y découvrir les points sensibles, de les stimuler lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son orgasme vibrer sous sa langue. Mais c'était trop tôt. Il écarta sa main.

Il l'embrassa doucement et libéra ses poignets. « Mon amour », murmura-t-il, « je vais devoir te faire un peu mal… Essaie de te détendre… » Lya noua ses bras autour de son cou et hocha légèrement la tête. Elle se fichait d'avoir mal. Pourvu qu'il continue. Byakuya l'enlaça et la prit lentement et sans à coups, s'efforçant de minimiser la douleur. Elle commença à crier puis s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé, d'abord par la douleur puis par le choc que lui procura la présence de Byakuya en elle. Pétrifiée, elle se força à recommencer à respirer. Elle ne ressentait pas ça comme une intrusion, cependant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. C'était si étrange, si violent, c'était… l'ultime contact. A présent elle était aussi proche de lui qu'il était possible de l'être.

Ignorant le désir qui lui vrillait les reins, Byakuya resta immobile. Au bout d'une minute, il détacha tendrement les bras de Lya crispés autour de son cou et la repoussa doucement en arrière. Il l'embrassa, sur les lèvres, dans les cheveux, dans le cou, partout où il pouvait l'atteindre sans bouger davantage. Il voulait qu'elle réagisse la première. Lya soupira, puis commença à gémir, sans oser bouger. Mais les caresses de Byakuya se firent plus précises, plus insistantes, et elle se laissa griser. Quand il la mordit à l'épaule elle se cambra contre lui, et la sensation procurée par le mouvement la bouleversa. Elle bougea à nouveau, et gémit de plaisir.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. « Byakuya… », implora-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle demandait ; mais lui si. Il la saisit doucement par les hanches et se mit en mouvement. Elle cria et s'abandonna entièrement aux frissons de plaisir qui la parcouraient. Byakuya émit un gémissement de pure jouissance. Il se figea quelques secondes, soucieux de ne pas perdre le contrôle, de ne se consacrer qu'à elle. Lya arqua son corps contre le sien pour l'inciter à poursuivre. L'intensité des sensations qu'il lui offrait était pourtant insensée. Elle aurait dû être terrifiée ; pas prête à tout pour qu'il continue. Il reprit, et Lya se sentit emportée de plus en plus vite. Tout semblait se conjuguer pour lui faire perdre la raison, les vagues d'excitation toujours plus brutales qui la traversaient, les soupirs et les plaintes de Byakuya qui faisaient écho à ses propres cris, le contact de son corps contre le sien, ses caresses et ses morsures… Soudain quelque chose explosa en elle, et elle perdit conscience de tout le reste. Byakuya s'immobilisa un instant, ébloui par la splendeur de l'orgasme de Lya ; puis la violence de son propre plaisir le terrassa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas fatigué ; il avait dépassé ce stade deux bonnes heures auparavant. Actuellement il se sentait plutôt proche du coma. Sans erreur possible, le conditionnement était brisé. Et Byakuya aussi, pour l'heure.

Evidemment, il fallait s'y attendre. Une fois qu'elle maîtrisait quelque chose…

Lya s'agita doucement à côté de lui, et s'éveilla. Un bon quart d'heure de sommeil profond lui assurait une excellente récupération. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant. Elle se blottit contre lui. « On recommence ? », demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit. « Ma lumière, je n'aurais jamais imaginé te dire un jour une chose pareille, mais là, immédiatement, ça ne va pas être possible. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bon, ça, c'est fait. Ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du mal ; je voulais écrire un vrai lemon, mais qui s'intègre bien dans l'histoire.

J'aurais vraiment besoin de vos rewiews, c'est mon premier et si je devais en écrire un autre votre avis sur celui-là me serait précieux…

Cependant, je sais que nous sommes en pleine saison des examens et partiels en tout genre… Le quotidien de beaucoup d'entre vous, ce doit être révisions et tension… Je profite de l'occaze pour vous soutenir de tout mon cœur : BON COURAGE !! Si j'ai survécu à tout ça (j'avais une vraie phobie des exams…) alors vous ne risquez rien…

Un petit tuyau à ce propos ; un ancien proverbe japonais dit à peu près ceci : « En période de stress, envoie un com à Naïs, ça détend. » Si si. Essayez si vous ne me croyez pas.


	12. Chapitre douze

Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews qui ont accueilli mon dernier chapitre ! J'aime tellement que vous m'écriviez, ça va tourner à l'addiction, à force…

Je suis heureuse que mon lemon light ait plu, je craignais qu'il ne soit trop différent de ce qui se lit généralement et qu'il ne passe pas. Peut-être que j'en écrirai un autre, du coup ; mais pas dans cette histoire, là on aborde la dernière ligne droite, plus de temps pour les câlins…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre douze**

Byakuya rejoignait son bureau. Il venait de donner quartier libre à ses hommes après un ultime entraînement ; l'assaut était pour le lendemain. Il avait sobrement adressé quelques mots à ses troupes, les assurant de sa pleine confiance en leur valeur. Il savait que chacun d'eux était prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Il savait aussi que demain, certains le feraient.

Il referma la porte. Lui-même n'avait plus grand-chose à faire ici ; une dernière discussion avec Renji et il rentrerait. Il espérait que Lya serait libre assez tôt, elle aussi. Soudain il sourit. Elle était proche. « Entre », dit-il avant qu'elle ne frappe. Elle entra et vint se serrer contre lui, sans un mot. Elle était vraiment tendue. Il caressa son dos. « Lya… Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le promets… » Elle hocha la tête. Il lui releva le menton et vit qu'elle pleurait, mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter un mot elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Son baiser était à la fois doux et intense ; au bout d'un long moment, elle s'écarta de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, grisé mais confusément inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je dois me rendre au haut commandement », dit-elle doucement. « Nous nous verrons ensuite. » Il la retint. « Lya, tu… Tu me caches quelque chose ? » Elle sourit. « Yamamoto m'attends, Byakuya. A tout à l'heure. » Elle se dégagea, fit un pas en arrière et disparut.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mayuri Kurotsuchi bondit de son siège. Toutes les alarmes résonnaient en même temps. Il se précipita vers sa console de contrôle. « Q'est-ce qui se passe ? », hurla-t-il. « Les instruments sont détraqués ? » Un assistant se tourna vers lui, terrifié. « Je ne… je ne sais pas, capitaine… Mais je l'espère… » Puis chacun d'entre eux se figea. Pas besoin d'instruments pour sentir ça. C'était énorme. C'était impossible.

Kurotsuchi se reprit le premier. « Alerte rouge », dit-il d'une voix sourde.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lya se trouvait avec Yamamoto quand l'alarme retentit. Elle vit le vieil homme se redresser brusquement puis se pétrifier sous le choc. Il se tourna vers elle. Lya ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

Elle écarta les bras et ferma les yeux. Le pouvoir afflua brutalement, et elle se concentra. Elle avait répété cet exercice des dizaines, des centaines de fois. C'était plus que difficile ; c'était un défi aux lois de la physique. Elle inspira profondément et relâcha l'énergie.

Lya rouvrit les yeux et regarda Yamamoto. Elle avait réussi. Le Commandant était statufié, une main tendue vers elle. Si elle avait pu le figer lui, alors toutes les âmes de la Soul Society l'étaient aussi. Enfin presque toutes. Lya sortit du bâtiment et attendit.

Byakuya apparut presque immédiatement devant elle. Il semblait bouleversé, inquiet, en colère… tellement déconcerté. Elle prit sur elle et le regarda calmement. « Lya ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle soutint son regard. « J'ai figé le temps de la Soul Society. » Elle anticipa la question suivante. « Les forces du Hueco Mundo qui commencent à attaquer ne sont pas affectées, malheureusement. »

Les yeux de Byakuya s'agrandirent. « Tu as l'intention d'y aller seule », souffla-t-il. Elle acquiesça. « C'est ce que je dois faire, oui. »

Il était perdu. « Tu savais… Depuis quand ? Tu ne m'as rien dit… Comment est-ce que tu as pu… » Il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Lya refusa de détourner le regard. « Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner, Byakuya. Juste de me laisser partir. » Il secoua violemment la tête. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça !! »

Elle eut un sourire triste. « Bien sûr que si », répondit-elle doucement. Elle se tut un instant.

« L'armée de la Soul Society n'a pas la moindre chance de remporter cette bataille, Byakuya. Elle ne doit pas avoir lieu, pas comme ça. Cette bataille est la mienne. Elle est la raison pour laquelle j'existe. Ma mission, la protection de l'équilibre, et tout le bazar… C'est aujourd'hui que tout a lieu. Maintenant. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me faire une scène, tu ne crois pas ? » Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais », poursuivit-elle, « j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais censée sauver le monde toute seule. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai réalisé que nous serions deux. Je le sauverai en l'emportant sur les forces du Hueco Mundo. Et toi en me laissant partir au combat seule, sans intervenir. Je suis désolée ; la partie la plus difficile te revient, finalement. »

« Lya, ils… Ils sont des centaines. »

« Oui. Et que comptes-tu faire contre des centaines de menos, Byakuya ? » Il cilla. Elle répondit pour lui. « Tu vas te faire massacrer. Je ne pourrai pas combattre tout en te protégeant. Je ne pourrai pas non plus supporter de te voir mourir. Je ne gagnerai pas dans ces conditions. »

Byakuya la regardait sans rien dire. La douleur l'empêchait de parler. Lya poursuivit. « Quand la Lumière m'a envoyée ici, j'ignorais qu'elle te mettrait sur ma route. Je me suis demandée pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Pourquoi elle m'avait fait ce cadeau. » Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Toute une vie à m'entraîner, à me bourrer le crâne de tirades sur le caractère sacré de ma mission, à me prendre pour une héroïne… Et aujourd'hui quelle est ma principale motivation ? La préservation de l'équilibre à tout prix, la sauvegarde de l'intelligence dans l'univers ? Même pas. Je vais aussi y aller pour ça, je te rassure… Mais si je vais réussir, c'est parce que l'idée de ne jamais te revoir m'est simplement insupportable. Je ne suis pas une héroïne. Je ne suis pas qu'une arme. Et c'est pour ça que je vais gagner. »

« Byakuya, je dois y aller, maintenant. » Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces. Elle lui tourna le dos. « Je sais que tu as déjà pris la bonne décision. »

Elle disparut. Byakuya fixa le vide, longtemps. Il tremblait.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lya s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres du lieu de l'intrusion. « Ah quand même… », pensa-t-elle. « Aizen n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. »

Une monstrueuse déchirure zébrait le ciel, semblable à une plaie béante. Les Gillians continuaient de s'en échapper par dizaines. « Bon, ce n'est pas le quart d'heure de se laisser impressionner, je pense. » Lya se donna encore quelques secondes pour observer la scène. « Attaquer au centre, c'est ma meilleure option. Un maximum de dégâts, un maximum de panique ; et si je dois parvenir à endiguer leur arrivée, ce sera en m'approchant de la porte. »

Lya prit de la hauteur pour venir se placer au dessus de la mêlée. Elle commença par libérer son énergie, et la lumière jaillit d'elle avec violence. Simultanément elle projeta deux puissants éclairs, l'un au centre de la masse de menos, l'autre droit vers le passage.

« OK. Tout le monde m'a vue à présent, je crois. » Lya descendit vers l'ennemi, sans chercher à esquiver les tirs, trop nombreux. Elle s'immobilisa à mi-hauteur des monstres, semant la panique. Les Gillians tiraient sans discontinuer ; Lya n'avait qu'à dévier les coups, et ils infligeaient de lourdes pertes parmi ses adversaires. « Ils sont complètement décérébrés, les pauvres. Ils font faire la moitié du travail à ma place. »

Elle repéra un bel alignement de poitrines béantes, et traversa trois menos d'un coup. Profitant de l'éclat qu'ils émettaient en disparaissant, elle décima les rangs ennemis en lançant une série de flèches lumineuses. Les menos hésitèrent. Lya en profita pour lever les yeux vers la porte ; les monstres étaient nettement moins nombreux à traverser, à présent. Le plus gros des troupes devait être arrivé. Et effectivement ça faisait du monde. Pas le moment de faiblir, là.

Elle reporta son attention sur le cercle de menos qui l'entourait, et concentra l'énergie dans l'un de ses bras pour obtenir un bel éclair. Elle allait le projeter quand elle s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils n'attaquaient pas. En fait ils… attendaient. Lya retint son attaque, inquiète. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Ce n'est pas moi qui les impressionne, et pourtant ils sont terrifiés… » Elle n'avait jamais vu de Gillians terrifiés par quoi que ce soit. C'était très, très mauvais. Et ce n'était pas prévu.

Soudain elle vacilla. Quelque chose venait d'arriver, et l'effroyable puissance qui en émanait lui coupa le souffle. Elle se tourna avec difficulté vers l'ouverture. « Bon sang mais… C'est quoi, _ça_ ? Sa simple présence me fait mal… » Une petite silhouette se tenait immobile, toute proche de l'entrée du passage. Les yeux de Lya s'agrandirent d'horreur. C'était impossible. « Non… Aizen ne… il n'a aucun pouvoir sur ces créatures, pas encore… Il contrôle les Gillians, il est en pourparlers avec les Adjuchas depuis peu… » Elle était tétanisée. Elle pouvait bien refuser d'y croire, mais l'évidence était devant elle. Peu importait comment il s'y était pris ; Aizen lui avait envoyé un Vasto Lorde.

L'attaque du Vasto la prit par surprise, et elle réagit de justesse. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Lya renforça son écran au maximum, puis le Cero atteignit son bouclier et elle hurla. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas touchée directement, le choc la fit chuter puis tomber à genoux. Elle l'avait l'impression qu'une aiguille chauffée à blanc traversait chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Elle se releva par pur réflexe et se jeta de côté juste à temps pour éviter un second coup. Elle s'éleva haut au-dessus du sol. Les attaques de la créature étaient totalement imprévisibles, et Lya se concentra sur l'esquive. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être atteinte à nouveau. Mais elle ne pourrait pas tenir comme ça longtemps.

« Je suis foutue », réalisa-t-elle soudain. « Je n'ai même pas le temps de riposter. Cette chose est tellement plus puissante que moi… Comment la Lumière a-t-elle pu imaginer que j'en viendrais à bout ? » La réponse était atrocement évidente. La Lumière s'était trompée. Elle n'avait pas prévu le Vasto. Elle n'avait pas préparé Lya à l'affronter. Lya sentit le désespoir la submerger. Tout avait été vain. Sa formation. Son entraînement. Son existence. Inutiles…

Au plus profond de son désarroi, Lya eut un sursaut. Non, pas inutiles. Elle échouerait, cela semblait inévitable. Mais elle n'aurait pas vécu en vain. Elle l'avait rencontré… Lya crut que son cœur s'arrêtait. Byakuya. Il était censé ne pas intervenir. Il devait rester au Seiretei. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, probablement, si les choses avaient suivi le cours prévu par la Lumière ; il aurait sagement tenu son rôle. Mais un Vasto Lorde était apparu. Il l'avait obligatoirement senti, il savait ce que ça signifiait ; qu'elle allait perdre. Et il allait venir. Sans espoir de la sauver, mais elle savait qu'il viendrait. C'est ce qu'elle ferait, à sa place.

Et ce monstre allait s'acharner sur lui. Lui infliger le même supplice que celui qu'elle avait enduré, et dont les échos ébranlaient encore chaque parcelle de son corps. « Non… », laissa-t-elle échapper. Le Cero du menos passa à quelques centimètres de son épaule. « Saloperie… », siffla Lya. Le doute et la panique qui la paralysaient refluèrent. Toutes les certitudes qui avaient gouverné sa vie venaient de voler en éclats, mais peu importait. Actuellement il lui en restait une. Cette horreur n'aurait pas l'occasion de diriger son attaque contre Byakuya.

La respiration de Lya ralentit. Le calme la gagnait, et ses mouvements se firent plus fluides. Elle esquivait de plus en plus facilement. Quant elle en arriva à éviter instinctivement les tirs, elle cessa de s'en préoccuper et se concentra intensément sur l'étude des attaques de son adversaire. Il devait y avoir une faille. Petit à petit, les données qu'elle tirait de l'analyse de son ennemi prirent un sens.

« Il s'appuie sur ma peur », conclut-elle. « La peur d'être à nouveau soumise à la souffrance brute causée par son attaque. Il est persuadé que je suis prête à tout pour éviter d'être touchée une deuxième fois. Il pense également qu'un second coup m'anéantira sur le champ. » Avait-il raison ? Difficile à dire. En tout cas avant d'avoir essayé.

Lya sourit intérieurement. « Bon. C'est la dernière chose que tu accompliras, ma grande. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, ce n'est pas le moment de manquer de classe. » Le Vasto ne bougeait toujours pas, mais elle le sentait contrarié. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il décida d'en finir. Il interrompit le feu quelques instants, et Lya sut que la prochaine attaque serait la dernière. Le coup partit, et elle amorça ostensiblement un mouvement d'esquive. Au dernier moment elle le stoppa, et se plaça exactement dans la ligne de mire du menos. Elle tendit les bras devant elle. Quand le tir atteignit l'écran elle ne chercha pas à combattre la douleur, et hurla aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle lutta une seconde pour rester consciente, puis s'efforça d'accueillir la souffrance sans s'affaiblir ; comme une alliée. Elle commença à canaliser la lumière, et le pouvoir afflua le long de son corps vers ses mains ; la puissance du Cero, ricochant sur le bouclier, la cachait aux yeux de son ennemi. Lya puisa plus loin, plus profond qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Puis, au dixième de seconde même où l'attaque cessa, elle relâcha l'énergie accumulée et la concentra en un unique éclair, qu'elle projeta vers son adversaire suivant l'angle exact sous lequel il l'avait attaquée.

La lumière frappa le Vasto Lorde de plein fouet. Une contre-attaque était sans doute la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il émit un son monstrueux, insupportable ; puis il bascula en arrière et disparut à travers le passage.

Lya observa la scène à travers le voile rouge tombé devant ses yeux. « Je me demande si je l'ai tué », pensa-t-elle distraitement. En tout cas il ne toucherait pas à Byakuya, celui-là. Byakuya… « Maintenant que j'ai viré cette saleté, il va peut-être rester à distance... » Elle se maintenait à peine en l'air ; c'était une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne chute. Elle baissa la tête. Les Gillians se massaient en contrebas. Il en restait vraiment beaucoup. Lya ferma les yeux. « Pourvu qu'il ne s'approche pas… » Elle se sentait vidée de la moindre particule d'énergie, desséchée comme une branche morte. Elle bascula doucement et tomba, droit vers la masse grouillante de menos rassemblés au-dessous d'elle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voilà un chapitre qui prend fin dans la plus pure tradition du « to be continued », non ?

J'espère qu'il aura été apprécié, et qu'il aura changé les idées de ceux qui en ont besoin pour cause de harcèlement moral de la part du ministère de l'Education Nationale.


	13. Chapitre treize

**Chapitre treize**

Lya bascula doucement et tomba, droit vers la masse grouillante de menos rassemblés au-dessous d'elle. Son corps lui faisait mal, elle avait froid et les cris stridents des Gillians lui déchiraient les oreilles. Puis elle sentit qu'il l'attrapait au vol, et tout s'estompa. La chute se poursuivit, plus lentement ; il la serrait contre lui, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur, et la douleur reflua. Ils touchèrent doucement le sol, et il s'agenouilla pour la caler contre sa poitrine. Lya ouvrit les yeux. « Byakuya… » Il lui sourit. « Tu es blessé… » Il acquiesça. « Oui, ce n'est pas grand-chose ; j'ai eu un peu de mal à arriver jusqu'à toi. » Lya leva les yeux. Ils étaient entourés d'une bulle bleutée, et au travers elle pouvait voir des dizaines de Gillians qui s'acharnaient sur la barrière à coups de griffes et de doomblast. « C'est un kekkai », dit Byakuya. « Senbonzakura m'aide à le maintenir. » Lya hocha la tête. S'il consacrait toutes ses forces à cet écran protecteur, cela signifiait qu'il n'était plus en mesure ni de combattre, ni de les sortir de là.

« Si je comprends bien, tu es simplement venu te faire désintégrer avec moi ? » Il sourit. « Tout juste. Je me suis dit – il grimaça en encaissant une salve de doomblast – que tu trouverais ça romantique. » Lya le fixa un instant ; puis elle sourit à son tour. Drôle d'instant pour se découvrir un sens de l'humour… Mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'était maintenant ou jamais. Et puis inutile de dramatiser les circonstances, elles s'en chargeaient très bien toutes seules. Elle renonça à lui reprocher sa présence. Elle n'aurait pas agi différemment de lui.

« Il y avait un Vasto Lorde… Je lui ai fait sa fête… Tu m'as vue ? »

Il lui caressait les cheveux. « Oui. C'était incroyable. Cela fait de toi la plus grande combattante de l'histoire de la Soul Society. »

« Mon amour, j'ai toujours été la plus grande combattante de l'histoire de la Soul Society… C'était l'idée de départ… C'est juste dommage que ça n'ait pas suffit. » Elle voulut secouer la tête, mais même ce simple geste était au-delà de ses forces. « Je n'ai servi à rien, Byakuya… »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Lya. La Lumière a placé toute sa puissance en toi, et tu as fait de ton mieux. Ce n'est pas ton échec. Ce n'est même pas un échec. Puisque tout a été mis en œuvre pour l'éviter, sans succès, alors cela devait arriver. »

Le visage de Byakuya se crispa. L'effort exigé par le maintien du kekkai l'épuisait rapidement, et Lya sentit qu'il se mettait à trembler. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, sans prêter attention aux tirs qui commençaient à transpercer l'écran. Au moment où il se redressait il tressaillit violemment et étouffa un cri. « Byakuya ! » Il serra les dents. Maladroitement, il allongea Lya sur le sol puis il s'étendit sur elle. Lya sentit un liquide chaud imprégner ses vêtements, mais quand elle voulut regarder il la retint, son visage posé contre le sien. « Regarde-moi, ma lumière… », demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée. Elle obéit. Il sourit ; il avait l'air vraiment heureux. « Merci », murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. Le kekkai se fissura puis vola en éclats, détruisant les menos les plus proches.

Lya jeta un œil à la blessure de Byakuya et resta muette d'horreur. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de son bras et de son épaule gauches. Ses vêtements, ceux de Lya, le sol sous eux étaient gorgés de sang. Elle leva la tête. Les monstres hésitaient, échaudés par la fuite du Vasto et les dégâts causés par la destruction du kekkai. Mais ça ne durerait pas. « Ils vont nous réduire en cendres… » Elle contempla le visage livide de Byakuya. Ils allaient dévorer son âme, tout comme ils avaient mutilé son corps. Et le reste de la Soul Society suivrait ; tout ça à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle était incapable de les arrêter.

Un Gillian un peu plus téméraire s'avança, enhardi par l'immobilité de l'ennemi. La seconde suivante il s'évaporait, et Lya contemplait son bras, abasourdie. Le pouvoir déferlait en elle si violemment qu'elle se mit à crier. Instinctivement, elle activa un écran protecteur autour d'eux. Elle se redressa et se mit à genoux, le corps de Byakuya serré contre elle ; elle ne percevait plus sa respiration. Elle l'étendit délicatement et se leva. Elle tremblait de rage et de douleur. La souffrance infligée par le Vasto Lorde n'était rien, comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle quitta la protection de l'écran ; son propre bouclier était à nouveau en place. De toute façon elle essuyait peu de tirs. Quelques menos la visaient, mais la plupart d'entre eux lorgnaient vers le passage.

« Personne ne va nulle part », murmura Lya d'une voix sourde. Elle tendit le bras vers l'ouverture et ouvrit la main. Un puissant faisceau de lumière fonça vers la porte et l'enveloppa. Rapidement, la déchirure se mit à palpiter, puis à se tordre ; finalement elle s'enroula sur elle-même comme un vortex et disparut. Les Gillians reculèrent. Les plus éloignés optèrent pour la fuite. Lya prit de l'altitude et pivota à 360 degrés, dessinant de la main un cercle parfait autour d'elle. Une barrière s'éleva autour des monstres, jusqu'à former un dôme lumineux. Lya renforça l'écran qui entourait Byakuya ; puis elle cessa de retenir sa puissance, et la laissa exploser.

Les contours de son corps s'estompèrent. Lya eut la sensation de se dissoudre ; jamais cependant elle n'avait eu une conscience aussi parfaite de chaque atome de son être. Le dôme flamboyait, et Lya avait l'impression d'en occuper l'intégralité. Elle ne se servait plus de la Lumière. Elle était la Lumière. Sans le moindre effort, elle intensifia le rayonnement qui émanait d'elle. Partout où son regard se posait les Gillians se vaporisaient par dizaines, et Lya les détruisit méthodiquement. Ils ne cherchaient même plus à l'attaquer, et se contentaient de chercher frénétiquement une issue qui n'existait pas. En quelques minutes à peine, l'armée du Hueco Mundo fut réduite à néant.

Quand le dernier menos disparut, elle rappela l'énergie à elle, et la puissance reflua peu à peu alors qu'elle redescendait doucement. Sitôt qu'elle toucha le sol, elle se précipita vers Byakuya et se pencha sur lui.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue ; elle était glacée. Luttant contre la panique, Lya se concentra, guettant le moindre signe vital. Elle perçut un souffle infime, ainsi qu'une étincelle d'énergie spirituelle qui vacillait. Il n'était pas mort ; pas tout à fait. « Ce… ce n'est rien, mon amour », balbutia-t-elle. « Ça va aller… Je vais te soigner… » Elle canalisa son pouvoir et apposa ses mains au-dessus de la blessure, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois quand elle assistait la 4ème division. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Lya écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. « Ça… ça ne marche pas… Pas sur lui… Rien de ce que je peux faire ne marchera sur lui… » L'épouvante lui broyait la poitrine. « Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas le sauver… Ce n'est pas possible… »

Elle releva doucement la tête et regarda droit devant elle. « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça », dit-elle d'une voix à la fois étranglée et ferme. « J'ai fait tout ce que tu attendais de moi. Tu m'as accordé un pouvoir sans limite, et maintenant, je suis censée… le regarder mourir ? » Lya ferma les yeux. « Je t'en supplie », continua-t-elle tout bas. « Mère… Ne me fais pas ça… » Elle se pencha au-dessus du corps de Byakuya et l'enserra de ses bras. « Ne me fais pas ça. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya se sentait bien. L'effroyable douleur avait disparu, et il sentait la douce présence de Lya, autour de lui et contre lui. Il hésita à ouvrir les yeux ; et si ce n'était pas réel ? Aux dernières nouvelles leur situation était totalement désespérée. Il se décida à émerger.

« Byakuya ? » Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Ne bouge pas pour l'instant. Tu es encore à moitié sonné. » Sonné. Quand il avait perdu conscience, il lui manquait quasiment un bras et un petit millier de menos grande semblaient décidés à se partager le reste de sa personne. Et à présent il devait éviter de se relever trop vite, parce qu'il était sonné. Il voulu parler, mais le résultat fut peu concluant.

« Attends », dit Lya. Elle fit apparaître un verre d'eau et installa confortablement Byakuya contre elle. « Bois doucement. Là. Ça va mieux ? » Il acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu es blessée ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non ; je n'ai rien. »

« Et les Gillians ? »

« Je les ai vaincus. Ne me demande pas comment ; moi-même je n'ai pas tout suivi… Mais crois-moi sur parole : j'ai assuré à mort. La très grande classe… » Elle jouait doucement avec une longue mèche brune. Elle ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire, ni faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui répétait en boucle « il va bien, il va bien… », ce qui risquait de devenir pénible, à la longue. Mais pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant rien n'était pénible. Tout était parfait ; pour quelques secondes encore.

Byakuya contempla son bras. « Tu m'as soigné ? » Lya secoua la tête. « Non. La Lumière l'a fait. Moi je me suis contentée de la supplier jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède… » Elle reprit son sérieux. « Je n'aurais pas dû douter d'elle. Elle avait tout prévu, en fin de compte. C'est moi qui me suis trompée en sous-estimant la difficulté de ce qui m'attendait. Sans toi… Je me serais fait déchiqueter par de malheureux Gillians juste après avoir triomphé d'un Vasto Lorde… Le summum du ridicule. »

Elle se tut, et l'étreignit plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était trop dur. « Je ne vais pas y arriver, Mère », pensa-t-elle. « Aide-moi encore un peu. Viens me chercher, parce que je ne peux pas le lâcher… » Byakuya semblait près de s'endormir dans ses bras. Puis Lya se mit à briller doucement, et il leva les yeux vers elle. « Lya ? Qu'est ce qui… » Il croisa son regard et comprit. Instinctivement, il s'accrocha à elle ; mais il avait déjà qu'il ne la retiendrait pas. « Je ne peux pas rester, Byakuya… Je ne fais plus partie de l'équation. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? L'équilibre est à nouveau en place, et je dois cesser de peser dans la balance. »

Au prix d'un effort immense, il hocha la tête. « Dis-moi où tu vas… »

« Je ne sais pas… Avant de te connaître je ne m'étais jamais posé la question ; ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et depuis notre rencontre j'ai soigneusement évité d'y réfléchir. » Elle lui caressait le visage en souriant. Elle refusait de pleurer ; cela ne changerait rien, et elle ne voulait pas lui imposer ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien… » Elle pressa sa joue contre la sienne, très fort. « Merci, mon amour. Pour tout ce que tu m'as donné. Je n'aurais pas été bien loin, toute seule… »

Byakuya se redressa pour la serrer contre lui. Mais le corps de Lya perdait rapidement de sa substance, et il s'écarta légèrement. La regarder disparaître lui faisait si mal qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Bientôt elle ne fut plus qu'une fine silhouette lumineuse, dont les particules s'éparpillèrent avant de se rassembler en un point. La petite sphère ainsi formée étincela un bref instant ; puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Elle avait disparu. Byakuya se leva lentement. Il chancelait un peu. Il s'orienta, puis se tourna vers le Seiretei. Il était trop faible pour utiliser le shunpô ; et bien il marcherait. Le Gotei 13 devait avoir envoyé une avant-garde vers le lieu de l'intrusion. Il tomberait rapidement dessus. Calmement, il commença à marcher.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji s'arrêta net. « C'est le reiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki ! » Hitsugaya hocha la tête. « Je le sens. Il est proche. »

« Moi je sens rien », dit Kenpachi. « Mais je le vois. » Il désigna du doigt une petite silhouette qui s'avançait vers eux. Ils se précipitèrent.

« Capitaine ! » Renji regarda son supérieur d'un air horrifié. Il était couvert de sang. « Ne restez pas debout ! Je vais chercher la 4ème ! Capitaine Hitsugaya, pouvez-vous vous occuper de… »

« Calme-toi, Renji. Je ne suis pas blessé. »

Renji s'interrompit ; puis il respira un grand coup. « Oh… Ce n'est pas votre sang, c'est ça ? »

« Si. Mais je vais bien, à présent. »

Renji trouvait qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il semblait étrangement affaibli, mais il y avait autre chose. Soudain il se raidit. « Où est Lya ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Byakuya d'une voix sans timbre. « Elle a disparu. »

« Putain, non ! » Kenpachi avait crié. « Ils ont eu la gamine ? »

Byakuya secoua doucement la tête. « Non. Lya a détruit l'armée du Hueco Mundo. Puis elle a disparu. » Il luttait visiblement contre l'épuisement, et aucun des trois hommes n'osa lui poser de questions.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, capitaine Kenpachi », continua Byakuya, « pouvez-vous vous rendre sur le lieu du combat ? Je vais présenter mon rapport au commandant, et vous pourrez ainsi confirmer mes dires. » Ils acquiescèrent.

Byakuya se tourna vers Renji. « Après avoir rendu compte au commandant, je l'informerai de mon intention de te confier la direction de la 6ème division pour quelques temps, Renji. Je pense qu'il conviendra avec moi que tu es la personne la plus qualifiée pour cela. » Renji en resta sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son capitaine puisse envisager de quitter son poste, même provisoirement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, par ailleurs, l'entendre lui adresser un compliment.

Il se reprit. « Bien capitaine », répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

« Je ne peux pas utiliser mon shunpô », poursuivit Byakuya. « Ramène-moi au Seiretei, je te prie. » Renji s'approcha de son capitaine et le saisit par le poignet. Il sentit que son supérieur tremblait très légèrement, et passa le bras de Byakuya par-dessus ses épaules. Byakuya hésita une seconde ; puis il s'appuya sur Renji de tout son poids, et ils disparurent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fini… Enfin sauf si on compte l'épilogue, évidemment ! Ça, c'est une première fin, la seconde suit.

Tant que j'y pense : je dédie solennellement le passage où il est question de « sol gorgé de sang » à Xunaly. Désolée, je ne peux pas faire mieux…. Les scènes d'action et moi ça fait deux !

A coup sûr, quelques petites rewiews m'encourageront à enfin accoucher de la fin de cette interminable histoire… Où ça, du chantage ? Ce n'est qu'une information. Rien à voir. Pas mon style, en plus.


	14. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde, et merci beaucoup pour les rewiews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre !

Voici l'épilogue ; j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra : attention au changement de décor…

**Épilogue**

La jeune femme entra dans le petit bistrot en traînant les pieds, et se dirigea vers sa place habituelle. Elle balança son sac à main sur la table sans ménagement, se laissa tomber sur la chaise puis s'affala sur la petite table, le front posé sur ses bras. Depuis le comptoir, le barman l'aperçut et interrompit sa conversation.

« Excusez-moi », dit-il à son interlocuteur, « mais j'ai une urgence. » Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Allez beauté, lève au moins un peu la tête… Comment tu veux que je fasse un diagnostic valable juste en admirant le sommet de ton crâne ? »

Elle releva la tête.

« Ah oui. Quand même. Bon là je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : chocolat chaud corsé, sans sucre. »

Elle sourit malgré elle. « Merci Stéph… Je t'aime… »

Il soupira. « Paroles, paroles… Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle s'effondra à nouveau. « Journée de merde… » Il revint avec une grande tasse. « Tiens ma belle. Alors, c'est quoi le drame ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Ton patron n'a pas remis ça, j'espère ? Parce que là je te jure que… »

Elle l'interrompit. « Non… Côté collègues je suis tranquille. Plus rien depuis j'ai cassé le bras du vigile. »

Il sourit. « Ah oui, c'est vrai… Une double fracture, rien de tel pour décourager les autres candidats au harcèlement… Comme quoi, toutes les femmes devraient prendre des cours de self-defense, de nos jours. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir concernant des cours de self-defense. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant ; elle n'avait aucun souvenir concernant quoi que ce soit.

Elle s'était réveillée six mois plus tôt dans un hôpital de la banlieue parisienne. La première chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était le visage rond d'une infirmière qui la fixait d'un air estomaqué, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Le médecin de garde était arrivé en trombe alors qu'elle retirait son masque à oxygène et essayait de se redresser.

« Non non ! On se calme, on reste couchée… » Lui aussi semblait stupéfait. « Ça alors… Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ? »

Elle pouvait parler. Mais pas répondre à ses questions. Non, elle ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait. Ni son âge. Ni la date. Ni le nom du président de la République. Mais est-ce que c'était possible de manger quelque chose ?

Ils lui avaient servi ce qu'ils qualifiaient de repas, puis elle avait posé ses questions. Topo de la situation : elle avait été retrouvée deux mois auparavant, inconsciente, devant l'hôpital. Elle ne présentait pas de blessures, ni de traces d'une quelconque agression. Son cerveau ne souffrait d'aucune lésion. Rien n'expliquait le coma profond dans lequel elle se trouvait. On avait trouvé des papiers d'identité sur elle, mais les tentatives pour contacter un membre de sa famille ou une personne proche étaient restées vaines. Elle avait une adresse, dans le 18ème. La police s'y était rendue à tout hasard, sans résultat.

Puisqu'elle semblait avoir un chez elle, elle ne voyait aucune raison de squatter ici plus longtemps. Les médecins avaient protesté avec véhémence, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste couchée une heure de plus. Deux mois sous surveillance médicale, ça ne leur suffisait pas ? Qu'ils se trouvent un autre sujet d'étude. Elle s'était rhabillée, puis était partie à la recherche du chef de service. Elle l'avait abordé gentiment mais fermement (en l'attrapant par sa cravate, ce qui, elle l'avait appris depuis, était impoli) et lui avait dit : « S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi le papier à remplir attestant que si je meurs au cours du siècle à venir vous n'y serez pour rien, parce que je sors maintenant, avec ou sans. Vous savez comment on va dans le 18ème arrondissement ? »

Une demie heure plus tard elle était dehors, munie de la précieuse information : métro ligne 12, station Abbesses, et d'un ticket de transport gracieusement offert par l'administration. Le quartier lui avait tout de suite plu – en même temps, il aurait fallu être franchement difficile pour ne pas fondre devant Montmartre. La concierge lui avait sauté dessus comme un camé en manque de crack, pour lui demander si elle était « la mystérieuse propriétaire du 2ème gauche » (traduire : de l'appartement du 2ème étage à gauche de l'escalier). Elle avait eu le malheur de répondre que oui, et avait ensuite eu les pires difficultés pour se débarrasser de la brave femme. Elle avait finalement fait semblant d'avoir un léger malaise, puis s'était bouclée chez elle pendant que Mme Gonzalez allait chercher un verre d'eau.

Chez elle. Un clic-clac contre un mur, et une demi-douzaine de carton éventrés par la police. De quoi déprimer un bataillon de clowns, mais elle avait mieux à faire, à commencer par l'inventaire de ses possessions. Des bouquins, divers et variés. Un ordinateur portable. Quelques bibelots. Des fringues, vraiment très chouettes. Un courrier de la Banque Générale l'informant que son compte-chèques était ouvert et crédité d'une somme confortable. Oh, intéressant : un diplôme. D'ingénieur spécialisé en sécurité. Le truc classe, avec mention et tout. De quoi dégotter un job, avec un peu de chance ; dans le domaine de la sécurité, donc. Evidemment, elle ignorait en quoi ça pouvait consister, mais elle avait le diplôme, alors…

Pas une photo, pas un courrier personnel, rien qui ressemble à un souvenir. Ni dans les cartons ; ni dans sa mémoire. Menacée par un vilain coup de blues, elle était sortie et avait marché un peu au hasard, avant de rentrer dans un bistrot. « L'étoile de Montmartre », le nom lui avait plu. Elle s'était assise et était restée sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui fasse lever la tête : « Et je lui sers quoi, à Miss Monde ? »

Elle avait fixé le jeune homme quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas… ce que j'aime boire. » Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais il avait fait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. « Parfait ! Figurez-vous que c'est ma spécialité, de deviner ce que les gens ont besoin de boire ! Laissez-moi voir… » Il l'avait examinée avec gravité.

« Vous êtes en voiture ? »

« Euh, non… J'habite tout près… »

« Tant mieux. Parce qu'il vous faut un daïquiri. »

Trois daïquiris, plus exactement, et un ami. Il l'avait raccompagnée gentiment, et ils avaient commencé à se voir souvent, puis presque tous les jours. Sans qu'il ne se permette jamais aucun geste ambigu. Elle avait mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi – jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui dise, en fait. Elle avait été un peu étonnée. « Gay ? Ah bon ? Ah non, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. C'est juste que j'avais pas remarqué. » Il lui avait envoyé une bourrade. « T'es trop mignonne, quand tu t'y mets ! Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai pas encore demandée en mariage ? »

Concernant le quotidien, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Mais heureusement le ciel était avec elle, en la personne de Mme Gonzalez. Moyennant le récit détaillé de ses aventures (« Oune amnésie ?! Ch'est pas possible ! Comme dans les Feux dé l'Amour ? »), la concierge avait pris les choses en main et activé son réseau, qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de la mafia japonaise. De l'abonnement internet au meilleur salon de coiffure du coin, plus de souci à se faire. Il ne lui manquait qu'un travail.

Puis elle avait reçu un coup de fil d'un gros cabinet de consultants en sécurité des biens et des personnes. Elle avait eu des contacts avec eux un peu moins d'un an auparavant, et une place venait de se libérer, alors elle pourrait peut-être passer un entretien ? Mais certainement. Mardi 15 heures, attendez que je consulte mon agenda, oui ça convient pas de problème, bonne soirée à vous aussi. Elle s'était rendue à l'entretien munie de son seul diplôme. Un CV ? Ah non, désolée. Une expérience professionnelle ? Ah ça c'était très possible, mais malheureusement elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Elle avait cependant été embauchée sans difficulté. Elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que c'était parce que le manager qu'elle avait rencontré voulait coucher avec elle. De ce côté-là il avait raté son coup, dans tous les sens du terme. Par contre, il avait involontairement réalisé un excellent recrutement. De l'avis général, elle avait un « don » pour la sécurité. Ses collègues appelaient ça comme ça parce qu'ils trouvaient sa manière de travailler très peu orthodoxe ; elle semblait s'appuyer principalement sur une sorte d'intuition. Elle ne trouvait pas ça compliqué, pourtant. Le but c'était de protéger quelqu'un, ou parfois quelque chose. Ça lui parlait, ça. Elle savait le faire.

Mais depuis une semaine elle devait coordonner le dispositif de sécurité organisé autour d'un affreux petit PDG libidineux, en attendant qu'il signe un gros contrat. Du coup il était impensable qu'elle le frappe elle-même, mais elle n'était pas sûre de tenir jusqu'à la fin. La prochaine remarque relative à sa poitrine serait peut-être de trop. C'est pourquoi elle s'accrochait actuellement à sa tasse de chocolat chaud corsé sans sucre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Stéph, si je le tue après qu'il ait signé, je fais preuve de conscience professionnelle, non ? » Il fit la moue. « Je pense que oui. Le problème c'est plutôt le meurtre ; sauf si on ne retrouve jamais le corps. » Elle eut un sourire plutôt flippant. « Je devrais pouvoir faire ça… Il faudrait que je… »

Elle s'interrompit net. Un homme venait d'entrer dans le café, et elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination. « Stéph… Rassure-moi, dis-moi que tu le vois aussi… » Un gargouillis étranglé lui parvint, et elle prit ça pour un oui. Ils restèrent immobiles dix secondes, puis Stéph s'assit en face d'elle et lui attrapa le menton pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. « OK ma chérie. On la joue à la loyale. Tu tentes le coup ; s'il ne réagit pas, alors c'est que j'ai toutes mes chances. Tu es le meilleur détecteur de gays que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Elle rougit. « Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'allais l'aborder ! Je voulais juste dire qu'il était… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il est… » Stéph hocha la tête. « Moi non plus, j'ai pas encore trouvé le mot. Allez ma puce. Que le meilleur gagne. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit prendre la commande de l'inconnu. Elle admira son professionnalisme.

Il était gonflé, quand même… Pourquoi il ne faisait pas le tri lui-même ? Un détecteur, et puis quoi encore. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'aborder cet homme. Elle avait juste du mal à regarder ailleurs pour l'instant, mais ça allait passer, sans aucun doute. Il avait quelque chose de spécial. En fait il n'avait pas l'air… réel. « C'est ça. Il n'est pas vrai, ce type. Il sort tout droit d'un conte. » Ou plutôt d'un bouquin de fantasy… Une sorte d'elfe, ou un truc comme ça.

Il portait une simple chemise blanche, sans cravate, sur un pantalon en toile noir. Rien de plus classique. Simplement, la plupart des tops modèles auraient probablement tué père et mère pour les porter comme il le faisait. Et il avait des cheveux incroyables ; ils lui descendaient presque jusqu'au milieu du dos. C'était franchement extravagant comme coiffure, pour un homme, mais ça ne choquait pas, sur lui. Ça semblait plutôt naturel. Enfin si on pouvait dire ça, concernant quelqu'un d'apparence aussi… surnaturelle.

Elle sursauta un peu, en se demandant depuis combien de temps elle le regardait fixement. Au moins cinq minutes, facile. Mais la vraie question, c'était depuis combien de temps il la regardait, lui. Puis il se leva, saisit sa tasse et se dirigea vers elle. Elle enregistra machinalement le « Et merde... » dégoûté marmonné par Stéph depuis le comptoir, tandis que l'inconnu s'approchait d'elle. « Excusez-moi par avance si je vous importune », dit-il. « Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je profite quelques instants de votre compagnie ? »

Elle décida de reprendre un minimum de contenance, et sourit. « Demandé comme ça, c'est difficile de refuser… Je vous en prie. » Il inclina la tête en souriant et s'assit. Il avait une classe carrément surréaliste. A milles lieues de tous les bellâtres dont elle avait l'habitude de subir les avances. Il s'exprimait avec une courtoisie presque désuète mais tout à fait délicieuse. Son attitude était assurée mais pas arrogante, et il ne la dévorait pas des yeux comme le faisaient la majorité des hommes. Il posait sur elle un regard calme mais d'une surprenante intensité, et elle eut l'impression, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, qu'il dissimulait derrière cette façade sereine des sentiments d'une violence difficilement contenue.

« Je m'appelle Byakuya », dit-il. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. « Byakuya ? » Elle pencha la tête. « C'est certainement le prénom le plus étrange que j'ai jamais entendu. » Il rit franchement, et elle se troubla. « Pardon… Je veux dire, je trouve ça tout à fait joli… Original, mais joli. » Elle eut un petit haussement d'épaules en signe d'excuse. « Désolée. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à dire ce qui me passe par la tête… »

« Ne vous excusez pas », répondit-t-il d'une voix douce. « Ce n'est rien. » En effet, il ne semblait pas vexé. En réalité ça avait même l'air de lui plaire, bizarrement.

« Aimez-vous Montmartre, Byakuya ? » Il acquiesça. « Beaucoup. C'est la première fois que j'y viens, il me semble. » Elle s'étonna. Drôle de façon de s'exprimer… On était venu à Montmartre, ou pas. C'était un peu comme de dire « Je crois que j'ai visité les Pyramides, une fois. » Mais elle parvint à garder cette réflexion pour elle. « Vous venez pour affaires ? » Elle posait la question par politesse, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fascinée. Cette voix qu'il avait… C'était sans doute le son le plus agréable qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Plus elle regardait ses yeux, plus elle avait le sentiment de perdre pied. Gris sombre, ou bleu nuit… Ou plutôt une autre couleur, dont il avait l'exclusivité.

Il souriait. En fait il avait l'air de plus en plus amusé. Puis il se tut. Oh mon dieu elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait raconté. Un truc à propos d'antiquités, et euh, du Japon médiéval, et peut-être aussi une histoire de sabres anciens… Elle essaya de donner le change, hochant la tête d'un air concerné. En pure perte.

« Vous n'avez quasiment pas écouté ce que je viens de vous dire. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour nier puis la referma en rougissant vivement. Ce qui la troublait le plus, ce n'était pas de s'être montrée impolie. C'était le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans sa voix… Comme s'il ne connaissait rien de plus touchant qu'une femme qui n'écoutait rien à ce qu'il disait.

« Epouse-le », pensa-t-elle subitement.

« Comment puis-je vous convaincre de dîner avec moi ? » demanda-t-il au même instant. Et bien en fait, elle était convaincue depuis l'instant où il était entré dans la pièce. Elle se retint juste à temps ; ce n'était pas une chose à avouer à un homme après une demie heure de conversation. Ou alors autant le faire monter directement chez elle, et tout le monde gagnerait du temps. Elle caressa cette idée quelques secondes, avant de se coller mentalement une gifle. « Mais ça va pas, non ? Un peu de retenue, quand même. » Hum.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle. « Essayez votre technique habituelle, je vous dirai si elle est au point… »

Il lui sourit. « Je crains de manquer un peu de pratique… Sans compter que vous ne m'aidez pas ; je ne connais même pas votre prénom. » Ah oui, tiens. Elle fit une petite grimace.

« Oh… C'est Cassilya. Mais pour tout vous dire, je ne l'aime pas trop. »

« Si vous n'aimez pas votre prénom, vous devriez songer à un diminutif. »

Elle avait dit ça spontanément, mais lui semblait sérieux. « Un diminutif ? » Elle réfléchit. « C'est étrange, je n'y avait pas pensé. Je ne sais pas… si quelqu'un m'a déjà donné un diminutif. »

Il la fixa intensément et effleura légèrement sa main de la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas grave… Dans ce cas, je serai le premier, Lya. »

- FIN -

Voilà. Cette fois c'est vraiment fini. Ce qui me déprime un peu, je dois avouer. Je suis une sentimentale, quand même…

Dites-moi si ça vous a plu… J'ai un peu changé de style pour l'épilogue, j'avais envie de conclure sur une ouverture (comme dans les disserts de ma jeunesse…).

Merci mille fois d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Et peut-être à une prochaine, si l'inspiration le veut !


End file.
